


Three Sentences of Ecstasy

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Protomen
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst, Asexual!Barry, Ball Gags, Blood, Collars, Crossdressing, Drag, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Multi, OT5, Other, Shibari, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Werewolves, blindfolding, corsets, drug usage, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three-sentence stories created from prompts on Tumblr, sorted into chapters by pairing. Tags added per new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egobang

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm moreso putting these here so I don't lose track of them in case I (or anyone inspired by any of them) want to turn any of them into a full-fledged story. I hope you enjoy them anyway!

**1.) Out Of Touch**

"Look, I know you’re a big, famous musician now and shit, but…do you ever miss it?"  
  
Danny barely holds back a sigh against the cell phone and considers the unspoken question there - _Do you miss ME?_ \- and the world of things that it encompasses: the anxiety, the hiding from Suzy, the frantic coming together and the violent breaking apart, and everything that Jon ever tried to warn him about in the first place. “It was good to hear from you, Arin…have a nice life.”

 

 **2.) Diamonds are a girl's best friend~** (featuring Moulin Rouge AU)

Most of the time, Arin can quietly shove his curiosity and downright sinful sexual attraction to Danny, but it’s almost impossible when he’s strutting around the dance floor in that sparkling outfit of his, eyes rimmed with kohl and lips spread in an incredible smirk and voice ringing out with the sassiest song known to man.  
  
"A kiss may be grand, but it won’t pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your… _pussycat._ ”  
  
And Danny actually bumps shoulders with Arin right there, breathes the words against his cheek with a quiet chuckle, and there’s fire and tingles and an electric shock straight to his cock in his leather pants just as Danny breaks away, moves onto the next Moulin Rouge dancer to play off of and pull into his act…and Arin is left grinning like an idiot as Suzy pulls him into a spin and wondering just how much he’ll have to flirt with Brian to get him and Danny paired off on the next client who craves a threesome.

 

**3.) Drag**

They’ve just barely finished filming MyCaruba when Arin glances over his shoulder at Danny, quirks a brow, disappears into a room to change, and Danny doesn’t even hesitate before he takes long, purposeful strides after him, flings the door open and grabs Arin and spins him around to slam the door shut with the force of their bodies.  
  
"Since when are you such a fucking tease?" he breathes against Arin’s painted lips.  
  
Arin grins and simply murmurs “You’re so goddamn blind I could scream.”

 

**4.) Soft Kisses**

"This isn’t always gonna work, you know."

Danny smiles, eyelashes thick and heavy and almost brushing his cheeks with how long they are as he presses kiss after gentle kiss to Arin’s lips, his fingers tangling in his hair. “Yeah, but you’re not so mad anymore, are you, love?”

 

**5.) Corset**

"So, uh…what…what do you think?"

Danny is so naturally lean that tugging the ribbons behind him and lacing them up tight has barely done a thing but accentuate his torso, but as Arin looks him up and down he realizes that he’s flushed and rock hard and licking his suddenly dry lips. “I…think I could eat you alive right now.”

 

**6.) Fluff**

"I don’t get it," Danny whispers, laughing through his tears, the sound of every single cheering person out there at Nerd HQ vibrating through his bones from where he walked straight off the stage and into Arin’s arms. "What the fuck do they even see - do they even _admire_ \- in some old guy writing about dicks for a fucking living?”

"I’ve told you a hundred thousand times," Arin murmurs into his ear as Brian walks by them with an equally amazed smile being revealed from under his mask, "you’re something fucking special, you dickhead, and I’m not the only one who notices it."  
  


**7.) Cheer Up**

It’s probably pretty telling how ten minutes ago Arin trudged into the bedroom and collapsed facefirst on the bed and began bemoaning how his life was over and how all it took was the sudden donning of a kimono and an improv’d song to make him start giggling into the pillow.

"Ooh, baby," Danny sang, "why doncha tell me how you feeeeeel…’cuz when you stop whining about that ruined footage reeeeeel…we can do some junk-rubbin’ and some hot lovin’ and some pork-stuffi- OH GOD." He probably thoroughly deserved that pillow strike that sent him flying to the floor, honestly, but man, his ass was gonna be bruised for days from that landing.  
  


**8.) Suzy forcing the boys to work out their feelings for each other**

"Do I even wanna know why she’s so good with knots?"

Arin stares up at the ceiling, feels a lock of Danny’s hair tickle his cheek from where they’re leaning their backs into each other, their hands tied tightly between their spines, and says “Look, when Suzy wants something to get done, nothing’s gonna get in the way, not pride or marriage or stupid societal rules, and that means that a little bit of rope isn’t gonna slow her down for a second…so…should we talk about the inevitable, or should we just sit here for a few hours?”

Danny simply lets out a long sigh and relaxes against Arin, eyes falling shut as months of tension and questioning begins the slow process of seeping out of him.  
  


**9.) Danny says he loves Arin in bed and wants to make sure he knows he means it**

 

Arin is still chuckling ten minutes into the cuddling, and Danny is still blushing because Jesus Christ, could it be any more embarrassing for the first time you said you loved somebody to be right when you were coming, eh? “I meant it, you _know_ that I meant it, right, it wasn’t just like a thing or whatever, I-I really _meant_ it and I’m not a twelve-year-old having sex for the first time or anything, and-“

"Do me a favor," Arin murmurs as he tucks his forehead into Danny’s neck and gives a little butterfly kiss there that makes Dan’s heart flutter, "if you mean it… _really_ really mean it…then you can spend the rest of our time together proving it, yeah?”

**10.) Forced To Share A Bed**

 

Arin wonders if Danny planned this, somehow. Arin’s the one in his t-shirt and fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama pants, after all, sitting a bit anxiously in the only hotel bed they could get for this fucking con, and Dan’s the one pulling his shirt off like he’s on display, kicking his shoes aside, wearing these pathetically tiny boxer briefs that are an affront to conservatives and Republicans everywhere.

When Dan crawls into bed, immediately letting off this furnace of heat, Arin’s the one trying to keep his head above water far on the other side of the bed, where he’s hoping Dan’ll never find him _or_ his boner.

It only takes five minutes after Dan’s breath evens out into sleeping that he crawls over and literally wraps himself around Arin, and Arin doesn’t sleep a fucking wink.

  
**11.) Rimming**

 

Look, honestly, it’s something Dan’s always thought about, but he doesn’t realize just how much he wanted it until Arin’s got him pressed into the bed, legs spread, pressing messy kisses slowly down his shaft with soft murmuring appreciation against him.

It’s when he keeps going, over his balls and beyond, that Danny’s breathing catches, that he whispers a desperate “Arin-“

And then he’s throwing his head back and crying out when he feels Arin’s tongue sweep over the ring of muscles there, and he can’t remember a damn thing other than that until he’s coming all over his own stomach.

  
**12.) Fighting to Fucking**

Arin’s nails are literally making Danny’s hips bleed, he realizes between grunts as Arin powers right the fuck into him, rocking the desk he’s got him perched on with every thrust, both of them with their teeth gritting and eyes closed absolutely unable to keep their own sounds silent for a second.

He doesn’t even know how they got here, how they went from “You’re pissing me off” to “I’m gonna punch that smirk off your face” to “I’m gonna bend you over and get you ready for my cock,” but they’re here, and they’re both covered in bruises and bite marks and they’re not going anywhere.

Not when Danny’s wrapped so tightly and desperately around him with every limb and Arin has one arm wrapped around his waist, a pathetic shard of intimacy in this goddamn bottomless well of anger.

  
**13.) Jealousy**

 It itches at him sometimes, and always in the most minute ways, like seeing Arin wrap his arms around Suzy from behind or pressing a kiss to Ross’s hair when they’re filming or putting his head on Barry’s shoulder when he’s about to pass out from exhaustion. And it’s always hilarious for Danny to think about, because Arin used to do that shit to him, and Danny pulled away for however long as he sorted through how it made him feel the whole time, and now that he’s finally hear, knowing he loves the hell out of him, knowing he’d welcome every inch of that attention, he gets nothing.

And since he’s the asshole who’s never been brave enough to start anything himself, he’s stuck in this endless mire of jealousy, just watching and waiting and never being satisfied.

  
**14.) Hurt/Comfort**

 When Arin comes over that night, a prompt response to a strangely desperate text from Danny, he comes in to ripped notebooks and lyric sheets all over Danny’s bedroom, him curled up in a ball in the middle of the wreckage, hair in every which direction, eyes filled with tears.

"Everything I write is fucking garbage," he whispers, refusing to even look at Arin.

It’s instinct to sink down beside him and pull Danny into his arms, and as Dan bursts into tears against his shoulder he gently rocks him back and forth, pressing kisses against his hair and whispering soothing words that he hopes are a balm on his lover’s soul.

**15.) Arin's First Sub**

From the second that Arin told Danny he’d decided his safe word was going to be “beej” Danny probably should’ve figured out that this was going to be an interesting experience for both of them. Doesn’t change the fact that Arin is currently laying facing up with his wrists tied to the headboard and staring at Danny with pupils that are so blown he’s already halfway to wrecked before Dan’s even touched him.

And it sure as hell doesn’t change the extremely delicious spike of power rushing through Dan’s veins that he realizes he’s gonna be chomping at the bit for from here on out.

  
**16.) Arin's Super In Love**

This happens sometimes, Arin getting drunk off his ass, Dan watching in amusement and being the designated driver every goddamn time.

"I love you so fucking much, man," Arin slurs as he drapes himself over Dan’s shoulders, presses sloppy and affectionate kisses all over his cheek without all that much heat.

Danny can’t help but laugh and lean over, nuzzling into his cheek a little as he murmurs “Yeah, yeah, love you too man, Christ, get just a little _more_ gay, why don’t you?”

**17.) Dancing**

Danny drags Arin out to a club one night for one reason and one reason only: he really wants to know what it’s like to grind up on Arin. The fact that it’ll probably lead to the two of them getting a little buzzed as a rare treat and maybe trading beej in the bathroom just happens to be a bonus, right?

He doesn’t anticipate Arin starting a goddamn twerking contest with him that fills him with deep competitive urges and wipes absolutely any sign of lust from his head for the night.  
  
  
 **18.) Danny Gets Sick**

"Ariiiiiin!"

"Oh my God," Arin shouts up the stairs as he brews tea, studying the recipe that Suzy gave him for a quicker recovery for a cold, "if you don’t fucking shut up for two seconds, Dan, I’m throwing this tea out the goddamn window and giving you an oatmeal bath!"

The fact that there’s nothing but silence after that could be for a number of reasons, but Arin’s pretty sure it’s because Danny’s too dense to recognize the cure for chicken pox over a cold, smirks a bit when he considers exactly how much Benadryl he might have to spike the tea with to knock Danny out until the cold’s over and he can stop whining like Ross every three seconds, the big dumb cutie.

  
**19.) That Hyperbole Emotional State - aka Dan takes Arin to New Zealand**

"You’re a fucking manic pixie dream girl, I swear to God you won’t fucking sit still for three seconds and-"

"Shut up, man, c’mon," Danny coaxes as he laces his fingers with Arin’s and drags him back to their seats on the airplane as they are informed yet again that it’s time to sit down and buckle in and put their trays in the upright position, "just - here, take the window seat, look outside, just tell me what you feel, okay?"

It’s a long moment before the clouds quite literally part, before the sun shines down on the rich greenness and the vibrant sapphire of the waters below them, and Danny waits with bated breath until he finally hears the barely-there whisper of “Goddamn” that makes him grin from ear to ear.

  
**20.) Arin dresses up in Lolita clothes**

"Holy shit, you didn’t mention _this_ part of your trip to Japan!”

"Eh," Arin says with a grin, lifting one of his feet to inspect his stockings as he smooths down the thick, lacy fabric of his skirt, "didn’t think it’d be a good thing to talk about on the show…what do you think?"

Danny’s about to bust through his zipper, that’s what he thinks, and when Arin glances up at him through his eyelashes with a knowing smile he clears his throat and looks away, listens to Arin’s low chuckle in response.

  
**21.) Arin cares for sick Danny**

Danny’s positively in a cocoon at this point, bundled up in about thirty blankets that have even skinny little him being almost thicker than the whole couch, and he stares mournfully up at Arin as he approaches with steaming soup and a thermometer. “Don’t get too close to me, dude, don’t be a fucking hero, just-“

"Shut up," Arin murmurs as he kneels down on the floor in front of him and smooths his sweaty hair out of his eyes, "because I’m not going anywhere whether you like it or not, okay?"

  
**22.) Birthdays**

"Can we not, though," Danny’s asking when Arin asks him what kind of cake is his favorite for his birthday. "Do you really think I wanna remember exactly how old I am when my boyfriend’s like ten years younger than me and I have fucking gray hairs, really?"

"Aww, Dan," Arin teases with a grin, "if you’re really all that worried I’ll make it purple and fill it with Viagra, that sound good?"

  
**23.) Who can be the loudest?**

"Suzy’s not here tonight," Arin whispers into Danny’s ear as he traces a hand down his chest, his other arm locked around his waist, "do you know what that means?"

Danny breathes a soft, shaky chuckle, leaning into him, already reaching behind him to grab a handful of Arin’s ass as he murmurs “First one to get the noise complaint?”

When Arin says “Loser gets gagged next time” as he nips at Danny’s ear, he’s replied to with a quick “You’re on” just before the game begins.

  
**24.) High School AU**

"Out of everybody here, you pick Danny," Suzy murmurs across the cafeteria table, following Arin’s eyes straight to the kid in the Rush t-shirt adjusting his glasses as he scribbles fitfully at some lined paper, probably working on some homework he forgot the day before, "probably because you forgot he’s the biggest nerd in the entire school, like, even more than you are."

"Yeah, well, Godzilla fetish or not, I’m still gonna fuck him," Arin says with a grin, flicking his eyes back to Suzy before going back to shading his own drawing on the surface of the table.

Suzy just rolls her eyes and stabs a few more lettuce leaves, saying a tired little “Of course you are” that’s completely unsurprised.

  
**25.) Anal Beads**

 

It starts as a joke - Ross laughs as he reads a post he saw on Tumblr, something about pulling out anal beads like trying to start a goddamn lawnmower - but hey, Arin loves trying new things and Danny’s a sucker for being talked into stuff, and that’s how they decide to try it, both sort of chuckling as Arin gradually feeds the beads in, as Danny still has to softly and verbally remind himself even after all these months to keep everything relaxed, because who are they kidding, these are just tiny little silly things, they’re not gonna do a damn thing for them, are they.

But then a good twenty minutes later Danny’s rolling his hips into Arin’s mouth and groaning that he’s about to come, and just as he starts to buck Arin ever so gently begins to pull at the ring, and suddenly Danny’s actually crying out and moaning loud enough to blow the roof of the house off, and it’s probably the hottest thing Arin’s ever heard.

Suzy very patiently sits them down about an hour later and informs them that when they’re trying out new fun things, if they could please warn her so that she can record her footage for her channel another day, but that on the plus side they do have a lovely audio recording of Danny’s sounds if they’d like a copy.

  
**26.) Danny in Denial**

 

It’s the third time in a week that Arin’s caught Danny biting his bottom lip and watching him from across the room, and it’s the third time that Danny looks away immediately with wide eyes, desperately looking for something to focus his attention on.

The third time that he’s watched Danny glance up at him not even a few seconds later with a nervous expression on his face.

He’s giving him one more time before he walks across the room and climbs onto his lap and shoves his tongue down his throat.

  
**27.) Peeping Suzy**

They’ve found her favorite dildo, then, it looks like, because by the time she gets to the slightly cracked bedroom door they’re already naked and going at it, just like they have every day this week while they think she’s still filming. Dan’s working the thing inside himself, fucking himself silly, while Arin whispers instructions in his ear and raking his fingers through Danny’s hair.

And as she’s sliding her hand under her skirt, pressing against the damp material of her panties, Arin glances up and meets her eyes and gives her a devilish smirk just before he starts jacking Dan’s cock, giving her the finest show she’s seen in a while.


	2. Razzaraptor

**1.) They are bored in the grump office, and everyone else has left for some reason.**

He’s really not sure how it happened, but he’s barely balancing on two feet, a mess of old rubber-wrapped wires wrapped around him like he’s a Christmas present, restraining him and making him sweat and pant. “What if…what if they come back and…?”  
  
And all Barry feels is the way that Arin smirks toothily against his neck as he pulls Barry’s naked body against his own clothed one.

**2.) Fluff**

It’s going on hour eight of editing when Arin walks into the room, falls to his knees, and begins headbutting Barry’s thigh. Normally it’s just the once, but not this time, no, the little attention whore keeps at it until Barry finally throws his head back and saves the project and almost chucks the laptop to the side just before Arin clambers into his lap with a cheerful little squeak.

"You’re an annoying little shit," Barry mutters good-naturedly as he wraps his arms around Arin and plants a kiss at the base of his neck.

  
**3.) "Just Do It"**

Things have been tense between Barry and Arin for a good few weeks now, and Arin can’t quite figure it out, just knows that Barry’s been standoffish and a little snippy and absolutely refusing to sit next to him when they do Steam Rolled, and it takes until Suzy purposely leaves them alone in the office for the day, Barry editing and Arin relaxing, before Arin starts pushing buttons, making verbal jabs, trying to figure out why the fuck his friend’s being like this.

And honestly, he’s really not all that surprised when Barry gets out of his seat and stalks toward him, so Arin spreads his arms wide and spits out a “What, are you gonna hit me or kiss me, just fucking do it!”

And when Barry grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, what Barry doesn’t know is that Arin was already leaning in all along.

  
**4.) Dom!Barry  
**

It’s not a role that Barry wears naturally, that of a Dom, but it’s a good look for him, Arin can’t help but think as he glances up from where he sits on his hands and knees, mouth wrapped around Barry’s cock, letting him pull Arin in the exact rhythm he wants him to take. It takes some doing, but he’s figured out exactly what tone to take when he tells Arin exactly where he wants him to be, exactly what he’ll be doing.

Not for the first time Arin is endlessly grateful for the guidance that squashes the quiet voice in the back of his head that he’s going to fuck everything up otherwise, is more than happy to vibrate a soft thankful moan around Barry’s cock for the blissful opportunity to give up control to someone as incredible as him even if just for the night.

  
**5.) Buns**

Barry’s bent over Suzy’s desk, casually trying to explain how to fix some tech issues that she’s having, and he’s aware of Arin coming back into the office with a bag of takeout, but he doesn’t pay much attention to him, not until there’s a hand smacking his ass into next week.

"Nice buns, son," is all that Arin says as he continues on by to his desk.

To his discredit, Barry can’t quite grab hold of his train of thought again after that.

  
**6.) Beej and Dirty Talk**

"You know what I want?" Arin is asking teasingly from below him, taking a break from mouthing at his cock and settling for pumping him instead as he sends him a wicked grin, "I think I wanna hear if you can do some dirty talk for me."

And Barry knows the tone he’s saying it in, knows that he’s trying to goad him because he thinks he’s gonna be shy about it, so he’s more than happy to open his mouth and start with “You want me to talk dirty, you little slut, is that it, wanna hear how fucking wrecked you’re making me while you suck my dick, ‘cuz I’ll fucking tell you, I’ll tell you all damn night if you get your snarky little ass up and fuck me.”

It’s probably not at all sexy to laugh at the shocked and intrigued expression on Arin’s face, but Barry does it anyway, figures he probably deserves it for treating Barry like a shy little virgin without an imagination just because he’s quiet.


	3. Rubberraptor

**1.) Slapping Each Other's Ass**

It may have started as a joke after a Steam Rolled, where Arin and Ross ended up on the same team during NBA Jam against Barry and Suzy - one good ass slap, that is, with Ross cheerfully yelling “Good game!” when they won - but Ross is starting to wonder if maybe perhaps Arin enjoyed it more than he anticipated.  
  
Maybe it’s because of the way that Arin hitched a breath at it, or maybe it’s because of the way he locked eyes with Ross with his own gaze suddenly heating and electrifying, or, hell, _maybe_ it’s because now not even three days later Arin is right-out bending over the kitchen table when they’re alone in his house and breathing out a warm “C’mon, smack my ass like you mean it, you son of a bitch.”  
  
Either way his pants are tight around his dick and he’s trying to figure out how quickly he can manipulate this little situation into Arin turning his own cheeks red as a firetruck.

 

**2.) Early Morning**

If Ross is anything, he’s a goddamn octopus, one whose life mission is to cling to someone and strangle them with arms full of love.

It’s scariest, probably, when he does this without even being conscious, because he’s so cuddly, so clingy, that Arin can only lay back and thank his lucky stars that Ross somehow finds it within himself to hold himself back once he’s more awake. Otherwise, he thinks with a slow smile, they’d probably be arrested for public indecency faster than that streaker on Ninja Warrior.  
  


**3.) Fluff**

"Arin, look, look how high I am!"

"Ross, I swear to God," Arin shouts without even looking up from his notebook, where he’s been scribbling down ideas for his next Sequelitis and batting away gnats flying around their former picnic, "if you don’t get down from that fucking tree by the time I’m done with writing this sentence, I’m eating the entire dessert myself!"

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised when Ross suddenly dropped from the branch straight into his lap, but Arin isn’t always the smartest crayon in the box, especially when he has a cuddly boyfriend to immediately snuggle away any of his annoyance.  
  


**4.) Dom!Ross**

 

"Like you’re gonna make me beg," Arin sneers at Ross, somehow managing to hide the slight thrill he feels in his stomach when Ross keeps him pinned to the bed even when he thrashes just the once.

Ross cocks his head to the side, lifts one slow eyebrow with that crooked smile of his, the one that should be completely dorky right here, right now, but somehow just makes him twitch against Ross’s completely clothed body in this topsy-turvy world they’ve somehow ended up in where Arin is entirely naked beneath him and unable to gain the high ground. “…aren’t I, though?”

  
**5.) Crossdressing**

 

He’s ninety percent sure Arin didn’t mean to plant the idea in his head, but here Ross is, turning this way and that as he glances over himself in the mirror, covered head-to-toe in Holly’s clothes, things that don’t fit him quite as tightly as they do her, that look damn good on her but just…not quite there.

He almost falls over when the bedroom door opens, completely forgot that he told Arin to let himself in, and he opens and closes his mouth like a fish as Arin slowly skims his eyes over Ross’s figure, considering, studying.

"…next time give me a call," he murmurs with a slow smile as he meets his eyes, "and we can go shopping, just like Suzy did with me, yeah?"  


**6.) Education**

He loves Suzy, he really does, but there are some things she doesn’t get when he’s stressing about how his art looks like a big fat turd on his CINTIQ, and those are the moments he thanks God that he and Suzy were never exclusive because all it takes is Ross toddling over and wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leans down to consider it to make his heart slow down a little.

"It’s the head," Ross finally murmurs, "I know you’re going for a caricature and all, but it’s just a little too full blown, makes him look like a Boomer from Left 4 Dead or something."

Ross then immediately turns his head for the kisses he always gets rewarded with for a thoughtful critique, and Arin’s more than happy to gently thread his fingers in his hair and murmur his appreciation softly against Ross’s lips.

  
**7.) The D Club**

It’s shortly after the elusive episode revealing the D Club airs that Ross corners Arin, eyes a little wide, and asks “Dude, was I one of the fucking names that got bleeped out during that, or-“

"Relax," Arin’s saying just as quickly, "nah, I said everybody else’s name but yours, don’t piss yourself…I mean, I don’t really know why you’d care, it’s not like Danny’s gonna care, just maybe tease you about if you ever wanna start it up again…"

It always takes a little longer for things to dawn on Ross, but once he starts picking up the subtleties in Arin’s tone he narrows his eyes slowly, tilts his head to the side, adds in a quiet “…you’re not serious” even though he can see that no, Arin’s totally serious, and that…maybe…Ross isn’t too against the whole idea?

  
**8.) Author's Choice**

Suzy and Holly have been fooling around for a good three months, having cute little dates and no doubt extremely exciting interludes afterward, when Arin plops down next to Ross where he’s playing Pokemon one day.

They’re waiting for the girls to come back to the office after their little lunch date, so Ross isn’t thinking much when he murmurs “Our wives have all the fun.”

His fingers pause on the 3DS when Arin gently places a hand on his thigh, and when he meets his eyes and see the sort of devious smirk Arin’s sending him he figures hey, he can probably get back to the battle a little later, no big.


	4. Ninja Ship Party

**1.) Blankets**

Look, honestly, Brian didn’t come over to Danny’s apartment tonight for anything more than a quick fuck against Danny’s kitchen table - after all, Barry was out of town, and Brian was here instead of in London, and what better way to celebrate, right?  
  
But he didn’t even get so much as a kiss before Danny grabbed his hand like a three-year-old and started dragging him behind him while he shouted “Dude, I made the sickest blanket fort in my room, c’mon!”  
  
But now three hours have gone by and they’ve been reading comics and watching stupid YouTube videos on Danny’s phone and just cuddling up and giggling like idiots, and Brian’s pretty sure he’s now a three-year-old too, and he’s surprisingly okay with that.

 

**2.) Soft Whispers**

Danny’s leaning over Arin’s shoulder, watching the screen as he adjusts the levels on the recording console, when Brian touches his side and leans in to whisper “Do you realize precisely how freeing it is to go commando?” before breaking away, and Danny blinks and looks over his shoulder with a shockwave shooting through him as Brian disappears, saunters out of the room with no warning.

"Everything okay?" Arin asks, distracted and focused.

"…I’ll, uh…I’ll be right back."

  
**3.) Skype**

It doesn’t matter that there’s an eight-hour time difference between them, honestly, that Danny has to stay up until 3am just to catch Brian on his lunch break between classes, just to see Brian’s steely blue eyes behind his glasses as he smirks through the camera. For a moment they just sit there, Danny soaking up what little of his presence that he can get, Brian tracing a finger over his lips in that contemplative way he does when he’s memorizing something.

And when Brian murmurs “Miss me, Daniel?” in that soft voice of his, Danny can’t even respond without thinking that he’s about to fucking explode in his too-tight too-far-away skin.

  
**4.) Hypnotism**

Surprisingly it’s Danny who brings it up when he’s the one who, yeah, maybe asked if Brian wanted to try this whole boyfriends thing, but who’s also the one who fucking panics every time the making out gets a little too feverish and when he becomes anywhere even slightly aware that Brian’s spiked a boner, so hey, something’s gotta be going on, right, something that they could probably fix if they just knew what subconscious shit was covering it up, so Brian reads up on some hypnotism, sits him down, and gets ready to try it.

Before he even starts he furrows his brows, leans in a little closer, and holds Danny’s tentative eyes as he asks “You’re sure you’re okay with this, right?”

And it’s a loaded sort of question that’s asking so many things, so Danny manages a smile and replies “I trust you, Brian, I trust you more than anybody else on the whole goddamn planet, and this might be a surprise, but I really wanna touch your schween, so if you could get on with it I’d appreciate it, yeah?”

  
**5.) Dirty Talk**

It happens just before their anniversary concert, and Danny’s adjusting his cape one last time, eyes on the mirror, when Brian saunters up behind him, hooks his chin over his shoulder, and wraps an arm around him so that his hand is resting not even an inch away from his crotch. “Tell you what, Dan,” he murmurs, voice smooth and barely a whisper in his ear, “you strut your pretty little ass out there like I know you can, and I’ll let you bend me over your car and fuck the goddamn shit out of me until your legs are aching and I can’t sit down for a fucking week…sound good?”

And Brian brushes himself off and slides his mask on and Danny’s still staring vaguely at the glass and trying to calm the fuck out of his heart rate.

  
**6.) Emotional and Hardcore**

It’s been two months since Brian told Dan it had to stop, two months since they’ve stopped sneaking around behind Rachel’s back, two goddamn months since they stopped getting just buzzed enough on booze to chill out any of Dan’s potential gay panic as Brian kissed his neck or jacked him off or let him come down his throat.

Literally two months to the day, and here they are, breath catching, roughly scraping through the door of a bar’s bathroom and locking it behind them, hands desperately working at buckles and buttons and shirts, and if there’s any part of Brian that doubted it was premeditated those doubts are shoved in the fucking trash when Danny pulls a freshly bought bottle of lube from his pocket and presses it into Brian’s hand with a searing kiss.

And then Danny’s stumbling back, his jeans and boxers falling to his feet as he whirls to press his hands against the wall, and he’s saying “I want you to fuck me, Brian, _always_ wanted that, c’mon, please, don’t make me fucking wait anymore,” and how the shit can he say that like they’re not both fucking sober as hell, like Rachel’s not waiting for him at home, like he even _needs_ to beg Brian for something he’s wanted to do for over five goddamn years now.

  
**7.) Sub!Brian**

Brian gets the feeling that he’s been being just a little too sassy about Danny finally getting the chance to get his dick wet when suddenly something black and thick is in his mouth, and it takes him a second to realize that the fucking bastard’s actually gagged him with his own goddamn Ninja Brian mask.

"Now you listen here, Brian," Danny is suddenly murmuring melodically in his ear, three fingers deep in him and slowly twisting and spreading, "you’re gonna shut up now, and you’re gonna let me fuck you, and if you sass me one more goddamn time there’s no way in hell I’m letting you come, you get it?"

He’s just ornery enough to keep from nodding, and apparently it doesn’t matter because Danny’s got him so overprepared and stretched that suddenly there’s a cock slamming into him and making him groan roughly as he’s suddenly bent over the bed, toes curling at the automatic blistering pace.

  
**8.) Using the Safeword**

"Red."

Brian’s barely breathed the word before Danny’s off of him, more than a little surprised by how raw he sounds, and in a second Danny’s tugged the knot tying Brian’s hands so that the rope falls free, is whispering “Shit, you okay?”

And Brian sinks back against him, the heat of his skin against Danny’s cool flesh almost a shock somehow, and reaches to thread a hand through Dan’s curls as he responds with “Do you know how fucking sick I am of hiding from her” in turn.


	5. Egoflapbang

**1.) Bad Moon Rising**

"Dude, I love this song," he shouts just before he starts singing along, belting out the words and headbanging as the wind breezes through their fifty pounds of hair while it rushes through the open windows, "I SEEEE A BAAAAD MOOOON ARISIN’, I SEEEEEE TROUBLE ON THE WAY-"  
  
"Oh my God, Danny," Suzy says with a laugh, affectionately snuggling up to his side in the back seat as Arin promptly goes to change the radio station, "you are so fucking old!"  
  
"Old as balls," Arin shouts over Danny’s overly-offended gasp.

**2.) Author's Choice**

 

She keeps her thigh-high socks on when she fucks them, Arin under her, Danny in her pretty pale hand. She’s an intoxicating siren with those piercing contacts of hers, with how her hair sways down her naked back, with those melodious little moans that slip from her painted lips with every little movement.

They’re completely under her spell, hands locked between them and clinging for dear life as she drives them to new heights and holds them there, over and over again, until just when they think they might die she acquiesces and gives them exactly what they’ve been begging for with a little smirk on her face.

  
**3.) A Surprise Visit at Taxidermy School**

It’s been a really long few weeks away, Suzy thinks with a sigh as she opens the door to her dorm, eyes on her phone’s screen as she skims it for any recently missed messages, maybe ones from Jean, maybe ones from her folks, but ultimately ones from her boys, wonders if they’ve done the dumb thing where they’ve sent her another picture of Dan halfway down Arin’s throat and both of them giving enthusiastic thumbs up with the text “Wish You Were Here!”

It’s probably why she doesn’t notice Arin and Danny reclining in her bed, fully nude and trying to look seductive, until she’s already shut and locked the door behind her. It’s probably insulting just to bust out laughing like she does, but Jesus Christ, what else is a girl supposed to do with Danny Sexbang and Egoraptor contorted into pretzels with pouty lips staring right at her in the least erotic way possible?

  
**4.) First Together Date**

It’s pretty much like the fates have aligned when the hostess leads them to a large circular five-person booth, Suzy thinks, and Danny gallantly scoots in first before Arin nudges her, and okay, so that’s how it’s going to go, still easing into everything, still putting the tits in the center here even though both of the dudes have admitted they’re curious about the other’s dick, that’s cool, whatever, she doesn’t care.

There’s a long awkward moment of silence as they wait for their waiter - it’s super freaking busy here tonight, and the workers are running around like chickens with their heads cut off - and Suzy glances at both her boys, notes the way they’re studying memorabilia on separate walls rather than risk looking at each other.

When she reaches out and takes their hands, laces her fingers with them on either side, and presses a kiss to their knuckles, they both look at her, then shyly and cutely look at each other, before giving tentative smiles, and that’s what does it, really, what solidifies in her head that they have a chance of making this work no matter just how strange it might be at first, and she sinks into Danny’s shoulder with a happy sigh.

  
**5.) An Awkward Sex Tape Attempt**

There’s about six bruises, Arin inelegantly tripping out of his pants, and Danny’s more threadbare and definitely not camera-ready boxers getting ripped right down the middle before Danny huffs, looks up at where he’s fingering Suzy with a little less precision than he normally manages and finally says “Look, maybe this isn’t such a good idea-“

"Shut up, man," Arin says in response, dripping lube all over the bed with a muffled little curse, "give it the old college try, yeah?"

"But I just- oh, fine, ooh, Arin, your penis is so big and hard and flamboyant and I am so filled with boner lust, and- _oww_ , Suzy, why!”

  
**6.) Date Night**

 

Okay, Danny actually takes time to make himself look halfway decent and handsome, like with a shirt that actually fits him and pants that aren’t jeans and his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and maybe he picked up the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates more for a joke than anything, but he’s still sweating nervously when he rings the doorbell.

Suzy’s the one to answer, decked out to the nines and so gorgeous that he can barely breathe, and she pecks a kiss on his cheeks with a grin as she takes the gifts with a perky word of thanks. She tugs his hand in with a roll of her eyes and says “You’ve made Arin nervous, he’s taking forever to get ready,” and as they settle on the couch to cuddle while they wait for their third all Danny can think about is the fact that _he’s somehow special enough to make somebody nervous about looking good when they get ready_ , and for some reason that’s really freaking cool.

  
**7.) Dan in Make-Up**

 

"You know, Dan, honestly, I regret not being on that Friendzone," Arin says one day as he and Danny are perched in the bathroom watching Suzy fix her make-up before they go out, "you know, the one where they made you up like Dodger, ‘cuz I bet it was fucking hot."

"Oh yeah," he drawls right back, "I was such a babe, such a…okay," he says when he realizes that they’re both looking right at him with matching marital smirks, "t-that’s not an invitation to-"

And then Suzy’s saying “Hold him down for me, Arin,” while she lifts her eyeshadow palette and Danny’s turning to run right the fuck out the bathroom door and the motherfucking chase is _on_.

  
**8.) Calming Arin Down**

Dan’s never quite seen Arin chuck a pen across the room like that, but suddenly a $100 piece of equipment is smacking into the wall and Dan’s jumping, whirling around to eye him nervously, even as Suzy reacts immediately and wanders over to Arin as he spits out “I fucking hate this shit!”

Suzy meets Danny’s eyes, waves him over behind her just before she wraps an arm around Arin’s shoulders, and he instinctively guides his head until he’s resting against her chest and taking short, thick breaths.

"I know you do, man," Danny murmurs, wrapping an arm around him from behind and gently rubbing at his chest, feeling his heart rate already beginning to slow, "just take a second and breathe, dude, it’s totally cool."

  
**9.) Who Can Pleasure Suzy The Best?**

 

It’s probably not fair, Suzy manages to think, the boys taking their sense of competition out on her, but she’s not fucking complaining.

"Bet I can make her come twice before you’ve even got her started," Arin’s murmuring as he tweaks her nipples just before he dives to suck one of them into his mouth again - he knows her sweet spots, knows she’s a sucker for having her tits played with, knows it’s the fastest way to get her going.

Meanwhile Dan’s doing what he does best, face buried in her pussy, tongue working harder than it’s ever worked in the months they’ve all been doing this together, though she can’t help but giggle through her moans at the sour look on his face as he pulls a sleek middle finger out of her and flashes it at Arin like both a trophy and an insult, she’s not sure which.

  
**10.) More Author's Choice**

Unsurprisingly Danny’s the one driving them all home when Suzy and Arin start making out in the backseat, but she’s a woman on a mission tonight, apparently, because she lasts a good five minutes before she’s unbuttoning Arin’s pants, straddling him, and Dan pulls over in the dark parking lot for a number of reasons, one being Suzy’s safety if she’s apparently too horny to wear a seatbelt, the other being he’s going to accidentally crash the car over a ravine if he keeps having a show like that to look back at.

She’s the one that lures them both out of the car, though, who goads Danny into pressing her down into the hood and kissing her like his life depends on it, who grabs Arin’s hands and pulls them where she wants them so he can work at Danny’s belt and get his pants off.

As Dan fucks her into the hood of his own car, Arin setting the rhythm with the buck of his clothed hips against Danny’s ass, he wonders for the billionth time how the hell he got this fucking lucky.


	6. Flapbang

**1.) Not Like This**

The gunpowder is still burning Danny’s nose when Suzy knocks the pistol out of his hand and throws him to the ground, and then she’s there, hovering over him, straddling his shoulders, panting, holding the muzzle of her own gun against his temple.  
  
He doesn’t even know how they ended up in this sick game, but the bodies draped all around them and the blood seeping into his clothes, it’s enough to remind him that this isn’t a dream, enough to make tears fill his eyes as he whispers “Please, Suzy, God, not…not like this.”  
  
And she’s always been good at hiding her tears from him, hasn’t she, but he swears that here, right here, he can see them beading up in her beautiful sparkling eyes, and the gun is shaking against his skin, and Jesus, her entire body is almost convulsing when she finally chucks the weapon aside and buries her face in his neck with a sob.  
  


**2.) Blindfold**

It’s sort of cute that he’s so vanilla that just her tying one of Arin’s ties around his eyes makes goosebumps skitter across his naked skin and his breathing catch. “You all right there, sweetie?”  
  
Dan shivers like the silk around his eyes was dragged down his spine instead, and when he reaches up and wraps those glorious long fingers of his around the pillars of the headboard, she feels herself start dripping before he even nods.  
  


**3.) That's What You Think  
**

Suzy is curled up on the couch next to Danny while they wait for Arin to get home from the store, watching Netflix. - he’s stiff, having been sitting there for however many hours marathoning this show before Arin begged out, left to run errands, abandoned Danny sweating and nervous on the couch next to his best friend’s gorgeous wife in her tank top and short-shorts.  
  
"I’m gonna go get something to drink," he finally manages, throat dry and voice rough from misuse, but he’s barely tried to come to his feet before two long, smooth, bare legs stretch across the couch and drape over his lap.  
  
He jerks his eyes up to her face, suddenly blushing and sweating and nervous, and it really doesn’t help his imagination and months of fantasies to see a slow, wicked smirk cross her lips.  
  


**4.) Shallow Waters**

Her husband may laugh the second Suzy comes down the stairs, dressed to kill as she is, but he doesn’t comment other than that if only because he knows better, knows that when his wife has her eye on something there’s no reason to get in her way unless you want a bruise.

He does, though, send Danny a pitying expression when he finally comes over, when the first thing he sees is Suzy resting the toe of her boots on the back of one of their dining room chairs, the amount of leg that she’s showing being positively sinful.

It’s only a matter of time, he thinks when Dan forgets for a few seconds to stop staring with his mouth open, before Suzy’s thinly-veiled game comes to a head.  
  


**5.) Putting On Make-Up**

“You brought this on yourself,” Suzy murmurs as Danny shivers - the make-up is cold on his throat, liquid foundation that seems impossibly chilled as she spreads a thin layer over the still-throbbing hickey beautifully created by herself. “…exactly how averse are you to eyeliner and eyeshadow, anyway?”

"Fuck, no," he starts, but cuts off the second he sees the sharpness in her eyes, feels the shivers surge into a pulse of heat right in his jeans all over again.

  
**6.) Eating Her Out**

"Shit…oh fuck, _Dan_ -“

Yeah, that’s it, that’s his fucking favorite sound, the sweetest thing to hear as he glances up to see Suzy gripping the headboard for dear life, sweaty hair sticking to her forehead, tits heaving as she pants, eyes shut so closed and bottom lip nearly bleeding from how she bites into it.

She’s a mess like this, an amazing fucking mess, and he spreads her legs just a touch wider with his elbows as he laps the tip of his tongue over her clit like a machine gun, presses the flat of it to her jumping muscles and sucks up every drop of wetness there until the fingers fucking her can bring out more, already knows he’s not gonna be satisfied until she’s coming apart all because of him.


	7. Rubberbang

**1.) Hair**

"You know, I think it’s actually going to eat me. Like, one day I’m gonna wake you up by sucking your cock, and I’m gonna spin around and start fucking your throat too, and, like, it’ll all be hot as hell until suddenly whatever creature is hiding in your hair comes out and bites off my legs like they’re candy - you’re cutting it soon, right, before it takes over your whole body like a parasite?"  
  
"Bite me, Ross."

 

**2.) Smoking**

"Jesus Christ, Ross, do you know how bad those are for you?"  
  
Ross smirks at him, pulling his cigarette away and blowing a cloud of smoke away from Danny’s face - rather thoughtful, actually, given who it is he’s dating - before licking his lips. “You’re just jealous I’m sucking on this instead of your dick.”  
  
"That’s such a load of shit," Danny says even as he glances away and feels his cheeks flush and wonders why he thinks he has a fantastic poker face when the four times he’s played it he’s gone into more debt than a 13-year-old gamer who just found their parents’ credit card.

 

**3.) The Most Epic of Hate Fucks**

 

There’s bruises, Dan realizes, bruises and blood and scratches and clothes ripped at the seams littered all over the floor, and that the faint sound of smacking isn’t just his cock bottoming out in Ross’s ass but is also the sound of Ross’s head hitting the kitchen floor over and over and over again with the force of Danny’s movements.

"Are…are you okay?" he whispers.

"Fuck you," Ross spits, drops of blood dripping from his lips as he wraps his arms and legs all the tighter around Danny’s body and meets him thrust for thrust.

 

**4.) Ross Wants Dan To Love Him As Much As He Loves Arin**

"Not tonight," he says, "I need some time to myself," and that’s a crock of shit because when he texts Barry later on to see what he and Dan are up to that night Barry’s quick to point out that Dan never came home from filming Grumps with Arin that morning.

And maybe it shouldn’t smart so bad, maybe it’s less him wanting Dan and more him craving attention, but as Ross sulkily crashes onto the couch beside Holly and pretends to watch her movie with her he can’t quite get the acid out of his veins.

_Just once,_ he thinks, _it’d be fucking nice to be first, you bastard._

 

**5.) Smoochy and Hot**

He’s a tease, is what he is, the fucking asshole, and Ross is suddenly wishing that he’d fucking Hulk’d up years ago or something because being tied down like this with Danny straddling him and hovering just over his lips, just out of reach, that’s about to make his head explode from both need and frustration. “Would you just fucking kiss me, you son of a bitch?!” he almost shrieks, feels a jolt of embarrassment at how his voice cracks.

And Danny just chuckles low in his chest, flicks his eyes over Ross’s face, and murmurs “You’re lucky I like that filthy mouth of yours” just before their lips collide.

 

**6.) Struggling to Keep Quiet**

"Ross, I swear to fucking Christ I’m gonna gag you with my sock if you can’t fucking shut up."

And he tries, he really does, but just knowing that Suzy and Arin and Barry are still watching TV in the living room right next to the guest room, that they might hear them, that even right this second Suzy might be rubbing her thighs together under her miniskirt or that Arin might be getting hard, that’s all it takes to make Ross groan like the desperate little slut he is. And then… “No, Dan, stop, your feet are like superreallysmellyohGodnowHY-MMPHFUNNUHHUN.”

 

**7.) Coming In Their Jeans**

In every other time in his life, his first time with a partner has been a long, thought-out process, sweet and romantic and loving and everything he ever wanted.

With Danny, it’s the two of them playing Brawl and Danny getting so fucking fed up at him playing Kirby that he tackles him to the ground, starts a wrestling match where their laughter and indignant squawks bleed slowly into catching breath when their hips meet, hesitation paired with tentative rolls of those hips until the breathing moves to soft groans.

It’s Ross rolling Danny over onto his elbows and stomach and pressing one hand between his friend’s crotch and the floor as he grinds desperately against him, not a single word being spoken until Dan spits out a “Fuck” and Ross feels his hardness twitch as he spills in his jeans and pulls Ross right over the precipice with him…and, somehow, this experience is twenty times hotter than every other first time he’s had before.

 

**8.) Whipped Cream Licks**

 

Maybe it’s because it’s never been Holly’s cup of tea to play with food, but when Danny interrupts his making milkshakes for him and Ross by jokingly spraying a dollop of whipped cream onto Ross’s neck and leaning in to suck it away, Ross’s legs actually give out beneath him with a pitiful moan.

Danny blinks from where he’s standing before busting out laughing, reaching to run an affectionate hand through Ross’s hair. “D-did I just learn a thing?”

"I think we both did," Ross somehow manages, still dazed and confused in his happy fuzzy headspace.

  
**9.) Fluff**

Ross always sucks at keeping up with the changes in the weather, especially here in Cali where the shift from Summer to Fall can be super abrupt, here one day and gone the next. But he’s also a little pathetic when he realizes that he’s stuck in a short-sleeved thin t-shirt when everyone else remembered hoodies, and it doesn’t take long for him to start whining about just how cold it is, how he’s gonna freeze his fucking balls off.

"Can’t have that, can we," Danny murmurs warmly when he finally opens his jacket and pulls Ross straight into it, and maybe Suzy teases them both for being so skinny that it still wraps perfectly around them both but Danny just rolls his eyes with a smile he’s trying to fight as Ross’s tiny little arms wrap around him and his mouth presses a thankful kiss to the column of his throat.

  
**10.) Ross in a Dress**

Suzy’s started a brand new hobby, Danny discovers when he comes in the house - sewing - and since Arin’s apparently too studly to fit into any of the projects she’s working on that means it’s Ross standing on her kitchen table where she can more easily pin the hem on the dress he’s wearing.

And he totally doesn’t mean to come to an almost stumbling halt at the sight, but really…it sort of suits Ross in this disturbing way? Danny’s eyes take a slow, lingering journey up his slender legs, over his slim hips, across the detailing on his stomach and the neckline, before he meets Ross’s eyes, realizes that Ross is watching him with a quirked brow and a confused frown, and immediately aborts the mission, because fuck getting snacks during a Grumps break if he’s gonna see a sight that makes him completely rewrite all the confident stances he had on his own fucking sexuality.

  
**11.) Angry Sex**

This is where they always end up, isn’t it, after maybe a full hour of snipping at each other and teasing getting just a little too intense. They end up with Dan’s wrists pinned down into the mattress as Ross rips his boxers down with his teeth and takes full advantage of his lack of a gag reflex to swallow Dan down in seconds flat.

And it’s nights like this where Dan thinks about how it doesn’t matter how much he fucking hates Ross sometimes, he knows he’s still going to press his buttons every chance he gets if this is the only time he can have Ross pressed in so closely to him.

  
**12.) Dom!Ross**

 

 

Danny’s joked for so long about how nice it is to gag Ross with his cock so he’ll shut up for two fucking minutes that he probably shouldn’t be surprised when Ross tightens the ball gag with a wicked sort of smirk. “Let’s see how you like it, Avidan,” Ross says softly, barely murmuring the words against his ear, “when I fucking make you come just from my voice alone, eh?”

And when he touches Dan’s own hand to his cock with a chuckled “Fuck your hand for me,” somehow Danny knows he’s gonna last just a matter of seconds.

  
**13.) Ass Smacking**

 

 

They’re on their way out of the studio where they filmed Scare to Care, and Danny gets grabbed by Dodger for a second before her own segment, and they chat pretty amiably until Erin grabs her attention, and that’s when a hand suddenly finds its way into his back pocket and drags him out of the main pathway into a corner.

"Question," Ross says way too cheerfully for his own good, "exactly how long have you been wanting to smack my ass, Dan?"

And Danny turns his head to look at him with a grin, quirking a brow, and says “How much time have you got, ‘cuz it’s gonna take a while.”

  
**14.) Dirty Talk**

 

 

It actually happens when they’re all out at a bar, and Barry and Arin are trying to play pool somewhere and Suzy and Holly are dancing together on the dance floor in this amazing way that’s pretty incredible for Danny to watch as he sips at his soda and feels like a kid instead of a goddamn old man who just refuses to get too deep in the booze anymore.

It doesn’t stop Ross, who’s doubt who knows how many drinks at this point, from collapsing back against the bar beside him, his eyes narrowed in on the same spectacle, who’s completely silent for a long few seconds before he leans close to Dan and somehow murmurs loudly enough to be heard over the music, saying “You know what’s funny, like, God, they’re so fucking hot, right, but like, all I can think is that you’re probably watching them and getting super hard from how hot they are, but all I really wanna do is drag you off to the bathroom and get your jeans down and get on my knees and suck your cock while you pull my hair and call me a little slut and come all in my mouth and shit, and I’ve sort of been tossing around the idea of asking if you wanna, ‘cuz let’s be honest I’m just a goddamn fucking cockslut, but- hey, Arin, my turn, wait up!”

And just as quickly he’s stumbling across the floor to the pool table, attention completely diverted, and Danny’s stuck staring at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed with his only thoughts being about how that’s probably a record for him going from completely flaccid to full mast and how at some point he completely spilled his soda all over the goddamn floor and now he had to pay for another one - goddammit Ross.

  
**15.) The "Sad Ross" Face**

 

 

All right, let’s be honest, the taste of spunk is super fucking gross, and while Danny’s always more than happy to suck Ross off he hates swallowing, _hates_ it, hates how he has to break up the afterglow by wandering off to wash his mouth out before the taste can set in all that bad.

But tonight as he’s bobbing up and down Ross’s shaft, feeling him start to buck a little in his mouth, he gets ready to pull off, to pump him until he comes, but then Ross is saying “Danny…!” and he glances up and Ross is giving him _The Face_ , the goddamn pouty little expression that’s so fucking hopeful and sad all rolled into one, and he just…he just…

Dan groans in frustration and closes his eyes as tightly as he can, and the second he’s swallowed down every drop he can he’s stumbling back with an “Eww eww EWW, fuck you, Ross, goddammit,” and he’s still spewing frustrated words even as he stumbles to the bathroom to the sound of Ross laughing in absolute glee from the bedroom.

  
**16.) Flustering Touches**

 

 

It’s been going on for so long that Danny barely even fights it anymore, gives some laughter and a little banter for the audio, but when Ross is climbing all over him, running a hand over his thigh, leaning as if to kiss him, honestly, he just sort of takes it now, but it probably has something to do with the fact that every little bit of contact with Ross makes a little bomb go off somewhere inside of him and start a long trail of an inferno that has a slow burn in the base of his stomach.

Still, he doesn’t think a lot of it, just considers it a guilty pleasure until the day they’re filing out of the office for a lunch break and Ross grabs his arm, pulls him close, and Danny quirks a brow, watches Ross very deliberately look down his torso, pause at his hips, and meet his eyes again before murmuring “Might wanna take care of that before lunch, huh?”

And Ross hurries after Barry, Arin, and Suzy, and Danny’s left flushed as he realizes that, okay, maybe his enjoyment was a little more obvious than he thought it was, but given that Ross is looking over his shoulder and winking with a grin he’s…yeah, he’s still not all that concerned.

  
**17.) Temperature Play**

 

Danny knew it was a mistake to be the bottom during this, because yeah, the warm chocolate syrup is making his nerves sing, and the chill of the strawberry drawing through it sends a shock straight to his cock, but Ross is getting too distracted, he can tell, if only because of the soft “Ooh”s and “Yeah, like that, fucking a”s that are running through the air every few seconds, sometimes even louder than Danny’s soft groans.

Danny finally leans up on his elbows, tries to look down at his stomach with a little “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ross just grins at him and gestures to his stomach, saying “I drew Orph as a kickass jaeger, look!”

  
**18.) Ross and His Puns**

 

Danny’s pulled up a game on Steam and gestured to it, glancing up at Ross over his shoulder, and before he can even ask if Ross wants to play it together Ross is grinning, eyes wide, eyebrows waggling, saying “I think we should marathon it, totally, play it straight through after dinner sometime, ‘cuz…that’s a night…I’ll definitely be diging!”

Dan stares at him, long and hard.

He quietly closes Steam and pushes back from the desk and leaves the room as he decides that he and Arin can play Shovel Knight together because God fucking dammit Ross.


	8. Bangiplier

**1.) Tattoo**

"You know what’d be really cool: _a fucking huge tattoo that like winds down your entire ribcage like a dragon or something._ ”  
  
Mark and Danny are sitting back-to-back in the park, one of them kicking his feet and the other pausing in his songwriting, when Mark brings this up out of nowhere, mumbling it around his mouthful of Skittles cheerfully supplied by Danny, and they both consider his words for a few moments before Danny swallows a huge lump in his throat and asks “Wouldn’t that hurt like a _lot,_ though?”  
  
And Mark doesn’t even really respond, just has a few seconds of silence before he audibly shudders with an “Eeh…” that prompts Danny to offer him more Skittles just to hear his happy little “Ooh~!” instead.

  
**2.) Playing Horror Games**

"This is a really fucking bad idea, dude," Danny babbles a bit, curled up in a little ball, eyes huge and in pain as he stares at the screen, "because, like, it’s quiet, right, but it never stays quiet for long, and it’s always right before- AUGH!"

The music spikes in suddenly, and Danny jumps clear off the couch cushion and right into Mark’s lap, somehow fitting all his gangly limbs in with an agonized shout, and Mark laughs, wrapping his arms around him. “Seriously, Dan, of all the things - ALL THE THINGS - for you to be afraid of, you’re gonna let a little _music_ make you piss your pants, geez, you pansy.”

  
**3.) Dom!Danny**

It’s probably a little pathetic, somebody thick and strong and muscular being at the mercy of this skinny little bean, but honestly, that’s sort of the appeal of it to Mark, the fact that he doesn’t _have_ to be in control for once, that he isn’t the one who has to take care of everything and keep it all together.

He’s on his hands and knees when Danny kneels down in front of him, gently palms through his hair with a smile, softly asks “You ready?”

And when Mark nods eagerly he gets a sharp flush of pain in his scalp as Danny shoves him facefirst into the ground, ass in the air, and goddamn but he feels his cock positively slap up against his stomach with how hard he is as Danny climbs around behind him and positions himself.

  
**4.) Sub!Mark**

It’s purely innocent when Mark’s leaning down to his desk to type a few things in before he and Danny go out, it really is, but suddenly there’s a hand on the back of his neck, ever so gently squeezing, and his fingers freeze mid-word, press about twenty letter e’s on the Search bar as he turns his head to stare up at Dan.

He’s smirking, looking absolutely devious, and suddenly Mark’s hard enough to almost break through his zipper.

The gentle pressure on the top of his spine makes Mark immediately drop down to his knees, and Dan has the courtesy to slide off his glasses and set them gently aside before he murmurs a soft “C’mon, Fischbach, you know what to do, don’t you?” that makes Mark’s heart take off like a jackrabbit and his fingers fumble just a tiny bit as he works eagerly at Danny’s belt.

  
**5.) Rimming**

"Dude, trust me, it’s gonna be really fucking good, okay, I swear to God," Danny’s saying somewhere beneath him as he helpfully folds Mark’s legs up and gestures vaguely for him to grab his own knees to keep everything out of the way, "and if you don’t like it we can stop, and it’s no big deal, we’ll just do some beej or something, promise."

"I know, Dan," he mumbles with a heavy sigh, "and I trust you, I really do, but it’s just so weird, like, why would you even wanna do that for me, it’s literally you just licking my a- _aah_!” And then he’s almost bucking his hips off the bed with a sharp “Oh my God, do that again right fucking now.”


	9. Polygrumps

**1.) Sweet**

Look, do you know how painful it is when you have feelings for all these different people, when you all just fit together perfectly even when all five of you are squeezed onto a couch made for three, when there’s awkward boners and ruined panties and long tense eye contact and goosebumps over skin when accidental contact happens and you can’t say a damn word about it to anybody?  
  
And, to add onto that, how scary it is when one of you - the one with legs for days and wings that could kill a man and a sterner gaze than you thought possible when you’re trying to wriggle out of the awkward discussion - sits everybody down and locks the door and blocks it with a chair and insists that everybody talk through all the shit they’ve been choking down because of bullshit society rules that make absolutely no sense?  
  
And, finally, just how sweet it is when you all curl into a tentative heap because of the instigator’s husband draping himself over everybody’s laps and giving everyone a soft kiss in turn, and how that starts off a train of gentle touching and kissing and feeling and cuddling and bonding and finally outright laughing because it’s so fucking incredible to just…let go of fear and worries and just… _love_.

 

**2.) Werewolves**

It’s sheer hysteria after Danny gets turned, how it takes just one night with a full moon for the entire house full of Grumps to be turned just as quickly. Blood everywhere, shrieking, the sounds of bones cracking and creaking as forms shifted and the line between man and monster blurred.

If there was ever a force to be reckoned with, it’s when they bleed into the streets as a pack, shoulder-to-shoulder, strengths compensating for weaknesses - it’ll take more than a measly silver bullet to stop their charge.

 

**3.) Birthday Present**

Why can’t every day be her birthday, Suzy asks herself as she props her stiletto-clad feet on Barry’s back while Danny and Arin grope each other frantically and Ross offers her one chocolate-covered strawberry at a time at her leisure. Things just seem to run so much more smoothly when she’s in control like this. “Careful, Avidan, you bruise that cock and your ass is mine.”

 

 **4.) Hide-And Seek** (ft. Brian)

In all honesty, it’s not fair that Brian’s an Actual Ninja, because it means sneaking away for some privacy is impossible. He’s just going to walk in on them even if he didn’t set out to find them.

He’s ruined five-and-a-half orgasms, three snogs, two boob grabs, and one very ambitious rimjob before they all agree that maybe it’s better if he starts wearing a collar with bells on it or something so they can at least pull up their pants and down their skirts before he shows up and gets traumatized for the billionth time in a row.

 

**5.) Witch**

Halloween is quickly approaching when Barry, Arin, Danny, and Suzy are watching Ross frolic through the costume store, looking for something to wear to Arin and Suzy’s Halloween party.  
  
"Who wants to hold him down while I dress him up like a slutty witch and see how his legs look in a skirt?" Suzy asks softly with a slow smirk.  
  
Three hands go up so fast that Danny accidentally smacks Arin in the face and nearly breaks his nose.

 

**6.) Everyone crossdressing**

Look, it’s easy for Suzy to pick her outfit for the club they’re all going to, okay, Suzy who can just pull on a suit like that and throw on her makeup and rock it like it’s nothing, like there aren’t a billion overwhelming things to choose from, like it takes five minutes to find something that makes you look like a million bucks. Even Arin and Ross come out all right, Ross in that strapless minidress that accentuates his slender shoulders and Arin in the twirly skirt - you know the kind, the one with the billowing skirt that you end up just standing in one spot and spinning in circles while you giggle because Jesus it’s too fun.

Barry and Danny, though, they come out of their bedrooms and take one look at each other, at the black dresses that they’re wearing, identical down to the shoes, and stare for a good five seconds before Danny scoffs and says “Well, one of us is gonna have to change.”

  
**7.) Cuddling**

It’s probably when they’re stacking each other about three high in each other’s laps that they figure out they’ll need a bigger couch, because how else are five people supposed to cuddle with each other?

Still, there’s not a lot of room for a bigger couch in front of the TV, not with all the other shit in the room, so Barry tugs Suzy away to gather supplies, to stack pillows and blankets and cushions until they have a little nest, and she cheerfully takes the first place, pulls Barry to perch in her lap and nestle against her neck.

Danny claims a spot next, where he can wrap his arms around both of them, and Ross decides to throw a wrench in it by straddling him, and okay, yeah, Arin is an ass, so he drapes over both Barry and Ross so he can squish everybody without comment, but…well, when everybody wiggles and settles down, it’s…actually really fucking nice.


	10. Mavinsay

**1.) Aftercare**

The sweat’s barely cooled on all of their bodies when his tentative voice picks up and asks “Of all people…why’d you pick a knob like me?”  
  
And it’s funny because it almost seems instinctual, the way they fit their bodies against his, all softness and curves and warmth bordering his bones and angles as if they’re protecting him from the elements and the world and the people that are going to look at them and sneer and call them sluts and fags and _fuck,_ but he’s thankful when Lindsay’s fingers start carding through his hair, when Michael rests a tentative hand on his stomach and murmurs “‘Cuz you weasel your way into people’s lives, asshole, and…and everything’s boring and dull as hell when you’re not there.”  
  
"And maybe," Lindsay adds, lips brushing against his temple as she presses gentle kisses to his skin that slow his heart and made a wave of warmth wash over him, "we’re a little selfish, and we wanna make sure we get you all to ourselves as often as possible."


	11. Solo

**1.) Hush** (ft. Danny self love)

It’s actually sort of unfortunate that Danny’s always been so vocal, hasn’t it, because sure, it’s great for him being a vocalist, means that he makes incredibly interesting sounds when he’s jacking himself off, has actually gone so far as to make a little melodic hum of ecstasy that he used as a hook during one of NSP’s choruses.  
  
But then it means that he takes for granted that Barry’s wearing headphones one day to edit when Danny’s in his room, door shut, hands sliding into his pants, intent on treating himself, and that all it takes is Barry knocking on his door with a concerned “Danny, are you dying?” for him to get so shocked that he comes and doesn’t feel a single second of pleasure from it, just sticky hands and frustration.  
  
"Goddammit, Barry."

 

 **2.) Stockings** (ft. Barry self love)

He’s pretty sure Danny was joking when Barry opened his birthday present from his roommate and saw the black silk stockings hidden inside, when Danny winked and smirked and said “They’ll look good on you, buddy. Pair them with a nice skirt.”  
  
He definitely didn’t mean for Barry to be leaning against the wall for the third time this week, one fist and his forehead supporting him while his other hand worked the sleek material over himself, but as he chokes out a gasp and bleeds incredibly white fascinating patterns over the midnight-dark stockings Barry has the fleeting thought that he owes him dinner for life.


	12. Egoflaptor

**1.) Spooky**

Suzy always thought it’d be kind of cool, having crazy magic powers or something. Like, maybe she was a witch, right, and maybe like…she could control the weather or read minds or turn people into freaking cool scarab beetles or something, right?!  
  
And then there’s that time when Arin is eating her out in the middle of a rainstorm pouring on the roof, and _God,_ but her husband knows just how to make her toes curl, her heart race, her voice scream…and she comes, and lighting suddenly strikes and shakes the ground and cuts out the power and Arin screams like a little girl and falls off the bed and accidentally takes Suzy with him, and she decides that if that’s the extent of her powers then they’re super overrated and ruined a perfectly good orgasm, goddamn it.

 

**2.) Bunny**

"I think it suits you," Suzy chirps as she smooths out the one-piece-swimsuit-looking-fucking-costume thing and tops it with a headband with bunny ears attached. "You’ll wear it for me, right?"

And all Arin can think as he fingers the material is that he so utterly fucked himself when he married this beautiful unpredictable whirlwind of a woman.

 

**3.) Slow Dance**

The rings haven’t even been on their fingers for fifteen minutes, but God, it feels like this moment is endless, like it’s eternal, like maybe nothing ever has to change now that they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms and swaying to the gentle music.

And sure, maybe it’s a little gross that Arin is actually crying against her neck and that there’s probably snot somewhere on her veil thanks to that, but she really doesn’t give a shit. It’s probably because she’s smiling and crying too.

  
**4.) Pegging**

Arin’s moaning facefirst in the mattress, hands desperately searching for some kind of purchase in the sheets, when he gets one solid thrust that almost makes him cry out just before Suzy wraps an arm around his waist, pulls him back flush against her and only deepens her thrusts with a breathy little laugh. “You had enough, sweetheart?”

"Never had enough of being your little bitch," he shoots right back, a hand grabbing at one of her hips as he adds in a whisper, "fuck me harder."


	13. Razzabang

**1.) You Did Not Just Say That**

When Barry had just a few too many drinks and spilled that little fanboy crush he had on Danny even now, over a year after meeting him, his first instinct had of course been to stumble away and hide in his bedroom.

He hadn’t expected Danny to tentatively come after him, eyes wide and gentle as he opened the door and lingered in the frame. And he sure hadn’t expected how Danny curled up on the bed behind him, spooned up close, pressed a kiss to the back of his bare neck…but, he thinks as he breathes a shaky sigh and presses back against him, he’s definitely not complaining.

 

**2.) Trying to Keep Quiet**

They’re roommates, right? That’s all they’re supposed to be, and it’s not a thing, _totally_ not, not even how much they might joke about it, nope, not at all, and that’s why, say, Brian will crash on Danny and Barry’s couch when he’s in town to save money on his hotel expenses, because why would that be awkward at all when they’re all friends here?

It’s why they have to settle for swallowing each other’s groans with deep, luxurious kisses as Dan jacks Barry off, and the ten half-moon fingernail scars that Danny finds on his back the next day are so fucking worth it.

 

**3.) Lustful Eyes**

It’s probably the fiftieth time that he’s felt Danny’s eyes on him, and they’re not even to “You Remind Me Of The Babe” when Barry huffs because Labyrinth is a good movie, goddammit, and Danny is making him miss all the best nuances in it and isn’t even _trying_ to appreciate it. “Dan, look, if I’ve got something on my face, that’s all you have to say, okay?” he snarks as he turns his head, finally looks at him head-on for the first time this whole movie, and feels the last word dry up on his tongue when he sees just how languid Dan’s eyes are.

If there was a world record for how quickly someone could get hard just by being looked at, Barry’s pretty sure he just broke it, and maybe his zipper by the looks of it.

 

**4.) Smoochy and Hot**

“Barry,” Danny whimpers between every kiss, each one stealing more and more breath from him as Barry sinks so much deeper into his heart and soul, “if…if you don’t fucking stop clawing at my shirt…like a fucking _cat…_ I-I just…don’t know if I’m gonna be able to…goddammit, I want you so fucking _bad_ , Barry.”

And Barry pulls him back with a hand slipping through his curls and locks eyes with him, lips full and red and absolutely hypnotic, as he whispers “Come on, then. When did I ever once ask you to stop?”

 

**5.) Angst**

He tortures himself, Dan thinks, because there’s no other reason he should claim the seat beside Barry every time the six of them - Grumps plus Holly - have their movie nights. Barry Kramer, fantastic editor, brilliantly intelligent man, handsome as all fuck, doesn’t-need-cologne-to-knock-you-off-your-feet natural scent, and self-proclaimed heterosexual extraordinaire.

He chooses that seat right before their Hobbit and Lord of the Rings extended editions marathon and prepares for twelve hours of becoming so aware of Barry’s every minute shift that he wants to explode.

  
**6.) Dan Realizes He's In Love With Barry and Barry Comforts Him  
**

 

 

It slips out on accident one night, when they’re gaming together, when Barry very obviously lets Dan win a game of Quake, and Danny laughs, just quietly says “I love you, Barry,” but this time Barry calls him on it, asks him so seriously if he means it, and that’s enough to choke Dan’s words square in his throat as he realizes that he’s not been as subtle as he mean to be over the past few months.

He’s on his feet with his keys and phone in his hand in less than five seconds, halfway to the door, before Barry grabs his hand and holds him still, and the fizzing electricity he feels on his skin is combated only by the comforting warmth that Barry’s always given him.

"You haven’t even heard me out yet," Barry is murmuring with a small smile, "just sit down for five more minutes and let me say I love you too before you run away, ass."

  
**7.) Flufftastic**

 

 

They’re laying in the afterglow when Danny starts tracing little patterns over Barry’s chest hair, their legs tangled together under the sweaty sheets, and Barry turns his head, sees Danny watching him with a small smile, eyes sparkling in the moonlight pouring in through the window.

"Why’re you looking at me like I’m something special?" Barry quietly teases, smiling in response.

Danny just sighs and presses a kiss to Barry’s shoulder before murmuring a quiet “You’re the most special man I’ll ever meet, Bar.”

  
**8.) Getting Caught**

   
They’re not expecting anybody, yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that they gave Arin that key for emergencies back when they moved in together, that when Barry’s sucking at one of Danny’s nipples with two fingers buried inside of him their bedroom door flies open. They freeze, stare straight at each other, know that there’s no fucking way this is happening, that there’s no way they can get out of it either.

All they hear is Arin suddenly shouting “SUZY, GET THE CAMERA” and telepathically make murder plans immediately.

  
**9.) Fluffy Cuddle Times**

  
Danny’s drifting slowly in bed that morning, and it’s probably close to ten already and he doesn’t really give a shit, because he knows what’ll happen if he lays here long enough, knows that…

The door opens then and he makes sure to keep his eyes shut, hears Barry sigh softly before the mattress bends under Barry’s weight as he crawls over and tucks up close to Dan and snuggles into his chest.

And Dan might grin like a fucking tool as he wraps his arms around him, but he really doesn’t give a shit, not when he can bury his nose in Barry’s still-damp-from-the-shower hair and breathe in the very essence of him.

  
**10.) Danny Is A Huge Public Tease**

He does this every fucking time, Barry thinks, proposing something innocent and fun like a picnic in the park, then pulling all of this shit. He’s leaned down to tie his disgusting sneakers at least twice (with ample ass wiggling, of course), has maybe stretched his arms up over his head three times to best display that strip of skin between his low-riding jeans and the hem of his shirt, and then there’s the time he reached over Barry to grab something out of the picnic basket and put his hand so high up on Barry’s thigh to steady himself that he legitimately squeaked.

It’s around when Danny’s been slowly brushing his fingers up and down his plaid shirt as he lays on the grass and stares at the sky for like five minutes that Barry realizes he’s blushing and mutters an “I hate you” that has Danny snickering for the next hour, at least.

  
**11.) Dom!Barry**

It’s been three hours, he thinks, and he’s basically purged himself of all the sweat he has inside of him, think he might’ve cried at some point back in hour two, and he hasn’t gotten to fucking come _once_ , and that’s some Grade A bullshit right there, isn’t it?

Danny keeps his thoughts at bay, though, when Barry nuzzles gently into his neck from behind, nips at the shell of his ear, whispers a quiet “Had enough?”

And he knows he can always say no, knows there’s ropes and flogging and who knows what else yet to come, but he shivers pleasantly and leans back into him and just barely manages a whispered “Never” before it starts all over again.

  
**12.) Winter Warmth**

There’s always a time right around Thanksgiving where Danny goes out of his way to hide all of his sweaters - and that’s quite a task because he gets about eight new ones every year from his grandmothers and whoever else - and is it maybe a little selfish? Yes, but he can’t be bothered, not when the alternative is murmuring “God, we keep this apartment super fucking cold,” and Barry making a concerned sound and scooting closer to throw an afghan over them both.

Can you blame him, really?

  
**13.) High School Crush**

It’s fucking scary as dicks, maybe, but Danny’s worked himself up to it, even though it took thirty minutes of going up and down the same two aisles in the library and realizing that he only had fifteen minutes left of study hall. He takes a deep breath before coming around the corner for the fiftieth time and plopping down at the table with the kid with the big blue eyes and rather sad-by-default expression, giving him as wide a grin as he can manage with a cheery “Hey, can I sit here?”

"About time you did," Barry says with a shy little smile as he glances up at him, "before you wear out the carpet," and when his eyes dance toward the aisles that Danny could’ve sworn he wasn’t being noticed at his cheeks light up immediately, and all Barry does is chuckle.

  
**14.) First Month of Roomies**

They’re still figuring each other out, down to their schedules, and Barry jolts when he hears Danny shriek from the bathroom just before the shower turns off and he storms into the living room, soaking wet and just barely covered with a towel. “Barry, the next fucking time you take all the hot water, I’m jumping in that goddamn shower with you.”

And when he stamps away Barry’s cheeks flame darker than they have in years, he’s sure, and there’s definitely a pretty solid chance that there’s not a single second of editing getting done for the rest of the day.

  
**15.) Really Desperate Blowjobs**

 

He shouldn’t be doing this, that’s all that Danny can think about in his half-frenzied mind as he gently presses Barry back against his bedroom door and drops to his knees, but he’s sick of freaking out about all these weird fucking feelings and the random boners and stuff that he gets when Barry’s being just a little too sweet or nice or something.

He’s sick of going through this gay panic shit alone in his room and wishing he could just down a few beers and get his head swimming just enough that he could fucking do something about it.

As Barry’s fingers dig into his hair, his panting breaths breaking through the air, Danny just about rips his zipper down and mouths desperately at his boxers, because he’s doing this tonight one way or another and he’s not wasting another fucking year hating himself for something he’s tried to change for twenty goddamn years now.  
  


  
**16.) Flustered Barry Attempting to Seduce New Boyfriend Danny**

 

Danny figures something is up when his door creaks open and Barry shuffles in a bit tentatively, and as he glances up from his magazine he gets a lovely sight of Barry in his boxers and nothing else, probably trying to stand confidently with his hands on his hips but more looking like a bad extra.

"I, uh…I was sort of about to jack off in my room before I…figured I might come in here and just…oh, forget it," and he starts backing away just as quickly, cheeks flaming red.

Danny chucks the magazine clean to the side as he scrambles off the bed and grabs Barry’s hand, tugging him flush against him with a grin and a soft “Why, Barry, you little minx” just to see him get all the more flustered.

**17.) Shopping**

 

"Barry, my clothes are fine, I don’t even know why we’re doing this, goddamn," Danny mutters as Barry tosses yet another shirt at him that is neither a t-shirt nor plaid.

"You look like a gross hobo," Barry replies, "and it bugs the hell out of me, and besides, I thought changing-room sex was on your list of sex to-dos."

Danny shuts up real fucking fast right around then.

  
**18.) Rimming**

Barry’s normally the tamest thing around, keeping things warm and loving and as vanilla as can be, and honestly Danny loves that, because this is all still new, still a little freaky and maybe just a little too gay, and he just…yeah, this is cool, just a casual beej one night with Barry teasing him up with suckling kisses down his shaft, even being surprisingly brave and sucking at his balls.

 But he keeps moving down, and Danny blinks, has only a moment to wonder exactly what the hell he’s doing before there’s an explosion of nerves bursting a few inches below his cock, before he’s crying out and digging his fingers into the sheets.

He meets Barry’s tentative eyes just once, has the fleeting thought that maybe Barry’s just been taking everything slow for Dan instead of being the shy nervous nerd that Danny thought he was, just before sinking back into the mattress and melting into another shivery moan when Barry doesn’t fucking stop.

  
**19.) Food Play**

 

Barry’s never felt all of his senses be on this high of an alert as now, when he’s naked and blindfolded on Danny’s extremely impressive bed, when he’s sucking in a sharp breath from something cold brushing around his nipple before Danny’s sucking at it, before he’s touching something sweet to his lips. Barry nips at the strawberry, catches just the tip of it as Danny tugs it away with a bubbly little laugh.

Dan’s got an almost unerring sense of patience, and Barry remembers seeing the spread beside him before the blindfold covered everything up, suddenly has the realization that the strawberry was the second of at least a dozen things and feels his entire body heat up in anticipation.

  
**20.) Watching Porn Together**

 

Honestly, Dan was just teasing Barry the day he said they should just be bros and watch all their porn together so that they stopped doing the weird thing where they accidentally walked in on each other watching and jacking off, but Barry apparently takes it seriously, comes to him one day saying he’s found something he thinks they’ll both like if he’s interested.

And it’s the exact sort of thing Barry _would_ like, a home-filmed one featuring a couple that’s together in real life doing extremely hot things to each other, the both of them calling the shots and being perfectly safe.

At least…he _thinks_ that’s what it is, because not even five minutes in he’s suddenly realized it’s somehow ten times hotter to watch Barry jacking himself off instead.

  
**21.) As Iguanas**

"You know what I’ve always wondered, dude, is exactly how the hell you manage to grow a beard when you’re a fucking iguana?"

"Dude," Barry murmurs back once he’s finished chewing down his food, fixing him with a beady eye, "you’re the one with the gross ugly hair going every which direction."

"You take that back."

  
**22.) Aro Ace Agender Barry**

There’s a reason they’re the most effective person on the whole team when it comes to their job, why they can stay up for hours into the night when Arin and Suzy are busy entertaining each other and Ross and Holly are doing whatever kinky things they do that they never wants to consider all that much, really, and it’s because they don’t have the distraction that everyone else does.

And yeah, Barry will spend their time while waiting for the videos to render sometimes staring up at the ceiling and feeling just a little too anxious, a little too different for the world to handle, wondering how long it’s going to take before everyone finally looks them in the eye and tells them that it’s been a few years and they need to get over themselves because they’re annoying and frustrating and just too much…

But that’s when Danny will just about kick down the apartment door with arms full of sushi take-out boxes and will whisk by, brushing an affectionate hand over their head, and saying he missed them more than he could say, and just five minutes of watching movies with him while stuffing their face is enough to put everything to rights all over again.

  
**23.) Lingerie**

It’s silly, maybe, but when Danny takes a break from kissing Barry to focus on unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, it’s the sight of the blue-and-pink striped and lacy panties that tell him that maybe he wasn’t the one who decided that tonight was the night they might try going one base farther.

He stares, God help him, but he stares, and when he hears Barry nervously ask “Is that okay?” he flashes his eyes up to meet his, doesn’t see how Barry could question anything when his pupils are so huge they’re trying to take over his whole eyeball.

But just in case he’s doubting he leans down, cups his cheek, and kisses him softly, whispers “You’re gorgeous” against his lips.

  
**24.) Raw and Rough**

They’ve been at it for an hour, building, slowing, rocking, touching, marking each other to a tee, covering each other in fingerprint bruises and vivid teethmarks, and when Danny finally presses inside of Barry he gasps, presses his forehead into the mattress, chokes on a groan.

"You want it slow, Bar?" he asks quietly, lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he teases their hips together.

Barry actually breathes a laugh, bucks his hips back against Danny’s just to piss him off, and when he murmurs “Don’t even think about it” he barely finishes the sentence before Dan fucks into him like a man possessed.

  
**25.) Dirty Talk**

Danny’s just been in the studio having a leisurely phone call with Barry while Brian tweaks some things for their album, that’s all, but that’s before he hears the faint vibrating in the background, realizes exactly what the hell Barry’s up to, sits a little straighter in his chair.

"Nobody could ever fuck me like you do," Barry eventually murmurs with a breathy groan, "I just wanna be fucked by you all day, just wanna be filled up to the brim, wanna hear you call me your little fucktoy, your hungry slut…"

He has no idea where his boyfriend got a mouth like that, but fuck, he’s not complaining.


	14. Commanderflap

**1.) Red**

If there’s any color that Holly looks good in, it’s red. It doesn’t matter if it’s her shirt, her underwear, the lipstick marks Suzy leaves on the inside of her thighs, or the flush of her shaved pussy as Suzy breathes a soft laugh while hovering just above it. She’s fucking beautiful like this, and that means she takes it upon herself to bring out this shade of her girlfriend no matter what the cost.


	15. Table Ship

**1.) Poison Apple**

He’d do anything for her, he thinks, watching how she bites the tip of her tongue while she wraps the caramel apple up in a piece of plastic wrap and ties it with a pretty little bow at the top. He’d do anything if it meant she’d smile at him and fondly cup his neck with her warm hand and pointy nails and brush a kiss against his temple. Even tucking this into someone’s hands and watching them take a bite and die, even taking the fall for her, even spending the rest of his life in prison while she flourishes and glows and rules every peasant underfoot.

   
 **2.) Under My Spell**

In a way, it doesn’t even matter that Barry is asexual, because Suzy is such a goddess that she hits every single one of his aesthetic attraction buttons without even trying. And it’s clear that she doesn’t even want a fuck - she gets enough of that at home from her husband. All she wants is to be loved, worshiped, given fealty to…and he’s completely wired to do that, he realizes only five minutes after she’s locked the collar around his neck.

  
**3.) Hot**

Maybe she should’ve expected this, honestly, with the fact that every single time together she’s been on top, or using her feeldoe, or pounding into him with a vibrator, but she’s still panting in shock when Barry pushes her on the bed, turns her onto her stomach, slides sleekly into her, wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulls until her spine is flush against his chest just before he begins powering into her…

"D’you want me to stop?" he breathes into her ear, and even though he’s clawing at her hip like an animal and sending desperate shockwaves of pleasure through her she can still hear the tentativeness in his voice, the desperate need to know that this is okay.

So she meets his every thrust with a roll of her hips, throws her head back to rest on his shoulder, and purrs out a quiet “Don’t you fucking _ever_ stop” that makes him groan and bury himself all the deeper in her when he claims her mouth.

  
**4.) Ace!Barry and Hurt/Comfort**

He’s still delving into his head these days, still trying to figure out when he discovered he was broken, when he realized he was missing out so many fucking things that everybody else gets to live and experience just because they’re ‘normal,’ and he’s almost twenty-five years old, should have all this under control, should know how to shut the hell up and keep his mouth shut and whatever else and-

"You’re not broken…and I love you just the way you are."

But Suzy’s soft voice can still slip through the cracks of Barry’s brain when he’s here, his head in her lap, his tears seeping into her jeans, and he swears that every stroke of her fingers through his hair gently smooths a bandage over his heart somewhere and gets him one step closer to realizing that maybe asexuality isn’t the shit he’s been brainwashed into thinking it is.

  
**5.) Smoking**

It’s been a stressful filming Table Flip for Suzy today, who likes to keep everything under control, everybody under a schedule, so when Barry plops down next to her in the low lights of her bedroom and offers a freshly rolled joint she murmurs in appreciation, sets to lighting it and breathing in her first lungful.

And she knows Barry is happy just to sit at her feet, his head in her lap, watching her slowly calm down and embrace the warmth rippling through her, but she wants more than that for him tonight. So she sucks in another mouthful, silently coaxing Barry to his knees with her other hand, and gently breathes the smoke into his mouth, grins against his lips when she hears his quiet thankful moan in response.

  
**6.) Choking**

He realizes his mistake in whispering “Fuck, I’m close,” when she reaches down from above him to wrap a hand around his throat, to squeeze just enough that the pressure makes his heart skip a beat in excitement and that has him going a little limp into the mattress in submission.

"You’re not gonna come before _I_ do, are you, Barry?” Suzy coos, curving her nails just enough to scrape into the sensitive skin of his throat.

The second he reaches between her legs for her clit, cock practically throbbing inside of her from the steady press of her hand, she chuckles and gives him a “Good boy” that makes something in him melt.

  
**7.) Worship**

 

There’s nothing hotter than this, Barry decides, thinks he can spend literally all night just brushing his lips down the slope of Suzy’s neck, tasting her nipples over and over again, eating up every inch of her skin with his palms until he’s memorized each last slope and curve of her body.

"You’re so goddamn beautiful," he mumbles absently as he hears her breath hitch at his hand pressing flush against her pussy, finger parting through her lips to dip into her wetness, to feel how hot she is all around him.

He doesn’t need to fuck her, doesn’t even need to get off…not if he can just have this.

  
**8.) Dom!Suzy**

Barry isn’t exactly sure how they got from gently kissing on the couch to Suzy in the skimpiest black lingerie he’s ever seen and he himself completely naked, but still, he’s here, he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, and Suzy’s standing tall and proud in front of him, so he reaches to trace her hips with his hands, leans in with plans to kiss her stomach and worship her.

That’s before a stiletto finds itself planted in the middle of his chest, though, before he’s shoved back onto the bed, before the sole of the shoe fits squarely against the bulge in his boxers and makes him hold his breath because shit he’s going to come from that alone, isn’t he?

"Don’t move, Kramer," she murmurs with a frown and a quirked brow, "you should know better than that."

  
**9.) Author's Choice**

She smooths her hair away from her neck and tilts her head down slightly as Barry finishes buttoning her dress, leaning into him when his arms wrap around her.

"If I ever forget to tell you how gorgeous you are," he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the sweet spot just behind her ear, "promise you’ll kill me."

Suzy chuckles, plucks the top hat from her vanity before she turns and perches it on his head, adjusting it until it’s perfect, murmuring “You’re not so bad yourself, Bar…not bad at all.”


	16. Wily/Light

**1.) A Silly Bickering Couple**

"Don’t tell me you’re wearing that suit tonight, it makes you look so _old._ ”  
  
Tom grimaces as he adjusts his tie in the mirror, not even dignifying Albert’s comment with a glance. “I am two steps away from building myself a far better _robot_ husband, and you are not helping me decide to shelve that project until you die.”

  
**2.) A Sudden Attack**

It was a normal night, as far as Tom knew, just a normal night tinkering in the lab, knitting together these mining robots, carrying a soft conversation with Wily across the way that he was only half paying attention to, but at some point there’s a sweep across his table, violent clattering as parts fly everywhere, and then Wily’s grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him onto the table and positively kissing every single scientific theory out of his mind and replacing it with fire and need.

"I was working on something," he somehow manages to whisper when Wily breaks the kiss to breathe.

"Your robot bodies are shit, Tom, stick to what you’re good at," he growls back just before he reaches for Tom’s zipper.

  
**3.) Tension in the Labs**

"You ever fucked a man before, Tom?"

The question’s so far out of left field that Tom almost drops his glasses from where he’s cleaning them, and he can only meet Wily’s dark, direct eyes for a second before he’s looking away and stammering a bit through the rush of heat, saying “I, uh, no, uh, Emily was my, uh…w-why do you ask, exactly?”

It’s quiet, and when Tom looks up again Wily is grinning in that sort of dark and dangerous way he gets when he makes another plan to fleece the committee for more funds for their experiments, and then he’s shrugging and looking back down at the prototype in front of him, murmuring a soft “You know, just a question for an upcoming experiment - science can be _so_ engaging, don’t you think?”

  
**4.) Author's Choice**

Wily exudes wealth, he really does, from the tips of his polished shoes every morning to the carefully combed hair to the cologne that drifts off of him. Maybe that’s why he’s so much of a spectacle when he rolls up his sleeves, pops the top button on his shirt, rakes his fingers through his hair and secures it accidentally with a little grease, glistens with sweat as he operates the blowtorch.

Light spends a full minute staring at his ass through his slacks before he starts to even vaguely wonder if he’s maybe not as straight as his feelings for Emily always led him to believe.


	17. Three Team Steam

**1.) The Smuttier The Better**

There’s something almost terrifying about being so completely filled that you’ve lost contact with your own mind. But he has. With the tie tied around his mouth muffling his moans, with Dan’s angles pressed against his chest, Arin’s curves flat against his spine, with both of them moving in sync and sucking at his neck like he’s a fucking dessert, Ross is absolutely wrecked, and there’s no way he’s coming down from this electric of a high until he damn well has to.

  
**2.) Author's Choice**

The issue here is that Arin’s got two string beans who’ve had way too much coffee today just about tackling him into bed and ripping his clothes off. And ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem for anybody, but the fact that it’s Ross and Danny just serves to promise a hell of a lot of collateral damage here.

It only takes two minutes and eighteen seconds before Danny’s been elbowed in the eye, Ross has been kneed in the balls, and both of them are scowling and sissy-slapping at each other while Arin’s boner slowly dies for the eighty-seventh time.

  
**3.) Super Sub Ross**

Ross has no idea how Arin got so fucking good at tying knots, but there’s no way he’s getting out of this stupid dragonfly sleeve, just tight enough to make his heart pound and his breathing kick up to almost unbearable levels of excitement.

Danny’s the one that grabs one of the ropes and pulls his spine flush against Dan’s chest, is the one who twists his neck to purr a soft “You gonna beg Arin to fuck your pretty little mouth, babe?”

And really how the hell is he going to deny him when Arin’s raking his nails across his scalp and dragging a loud, shaky moan out of him just before he breathes a desperate “Please.”

  
**4.) Dan Has A Comically Large Bed**

It’s a testament to just how comically large Danny’s bed is that Arin can be on his belly sucking Ross off while Ross lays back against Danny’s chest and Danny casually reclines on the very edge of the mattress, supervising and whispering filthy things in Ross’s ear the entire time.

It’s further testament when Ross pushes Arin away, makes him pull him right to the edge of the bed there and fuck him while he’s still standing, when he pulls Danny down to sit on his face so he can fuck his throat too, and nobody’s in any danger of falling over the edge, not for a second.

And Danny considers the fact that while this isn’t exactly what he was planning when Suzy took him shopping, he’s sure as hell ecstatic that it fucking worked out.


	18. Bangcest

**1.) A Cross-Time Fuck Up**

He forgot just how flexible of a pretzel he was back when he was a fuck-up, smoking like seventy joints a day and whatever else, but here he is, bending himself just about in half and hissing in pure pleasure the second he’s hitting home, listening to his own musical moans every time he brushes against that sweet spot inside of him.

It’s times like this that he doesn’t ask questions or demand logical answers. Just buries himself in the fantasy that everybody has - and if they say they don’t they’re lying their asses off - and learns exactly what he himself tastes like.


	19. Rubberdoop

**1.) Super Fluffy**

Ross loves Barry’s beard, and he’ll be the first person to admit that, will tell anybody who listens that it makes Barry look like a sexy stud and that he should probably never shave it ever, okay, or else Ross is going to have to find another bearded boyfriend immediately since Holly’s still incapable of growing the damn things.

It doesn’t change the fact that one of Barry’s favorite things to do is sneak up behind Ross and rub some serious beard burn into his neck. He flat out ignores Ross’s squeaks and shouts and full on threats and instead laughs, those huge belly laughs that Ross adores, as he holds his flailing body on the ground and marks him all over with that godforsaken perfect beard, the bastard, how dare he be somebody Ross could never hate even if he tried.

  
**2.) Exhibitionism**

They look casual as can be, of course, under their blanket while all five of them are cuddled up in Arin and Suzy’s living room watching a movie, and Barry’s pretty sure nobody suspects a thing’s going on between him and Ross, but that’s before the hand holding his own suddenly starts moving.

It’s a slow journey, but Barry starts tensing slowly, heart thudding, blood pounding right in his ears, and then suddenly there’s Ross’s hand right on his crotch, gently applying rhythmic pressure against him and slowly teasing him up.

Barry slowly turns his head to look at Ross, eyes wide and hopefully stern, but Ross is just watching the movie, smirking slightly, and Barry silently finds a million reasons to regret ever making that soft confession that he might be a little bit of an exhibitionist.

  
**3.) Dom!Barry**

See, the trick with Barry is that he’s got these super sweet, warm, soft eyes that always look like they’re smiling when they meet yours, but he’s also the one that has Ross naked on his back in the middle of the bed with lube coating his fingers until they drip all over the sheets.

He’s still got that little self-conscious smile on as he gently lubes up his own cock, long and smooth strokes up his shaft as he flicks his eyes from Ross’s face to his ass and gives a little nod, a soft “You gonna get yourself ready for me?”

Ross immediately complies, fingers working quickly and skillfully inside himself even as Barry climbs onto the bed and threads his fingers through his hair and pulls him up for a deep, almost violent kiss that has him melting submissively back into the mattress.

  
**4.) More Dom!Barry**

"Shit, Barry-"

"Shut up," Barry’s suddenly murmuring, low and easy, as he gently presses between Ross’s shoulder blades, has him lean over the table just before another hand gently runs down to squeeze his ass, "you can be quiet for me, right, Ross?"

He can’t help but give a soft whimper, but he’s still somehow rewarded with a slick finger teasing around his entrance.


	20. Egobangiplier

**1.) An Invitation**

A casual little friends hang out, that’s what this was supposed to be, but now Mark’s sitting here sandwiched between Dan and Arin while some crappy ass movie’s playing on the TV, and they’re just…a little too close, aren’t they?

And is that Danny’s hand gently drawing circles over his palm, or…wait, no, Arin’s the one pressing their thighs together as he puts an arm around the back of the couch behind him, and maybe…

Mark blinks behind his glasses, looks between the two of them like a tennis match before their matching smirks make sense, the almost devious way they’re looking at him, and he finally collapses a bit back into the couch with a loud sigh and says “Oh my God, if you guys wanted to fuck me, you could’ve just said so, you jerks,” and not even a full second later he’s got them both somehow in his lap.

  
**2.) Kisses Into Love-Making**

He’s not really sure when the controllers got tossed aside, but all Danny knows is that he’s straddling Mark on the couch, that his tongue is slowly dipping into his mouth even as Arin holds his hips from behind, is pressing these hot featherlight kisses all over the back of his neck, that the dueling sensations make his toes curl and make him moan softly into Mark’s mouth. Arin’s fingers start creeping toward the waistband of his jeans and pluck the button open there, and his heart is hammering so hard in his chest that he can barely breathe.

Arin’s barely wrapped his hand around him when Mark breaks the kiss, purrs out a low, deep “Slowly now” that makes Danny twitch in Arin’s hand as he obeys Mark’s smirked command, strokes him so slowly that he thinks he’s gonna explode right then and there if only he gets just a touch more friction…

  
**3.) Morning Routines**

Mark’s the one up first every day, slouched a bit in front of the bathroom mirror as he brushes his teeth, and Arin’s the one who brings him his glasses, who stands on his tiptoes to help him put them on, who pulls the first smile from Mark before he wanders off to make coffee.

Dan, meanwhile, he’s the one who’d sleep until noon if given the chance, and literally every time Mark goes to wake him up as the smell of Arin’s coffee floats down the hall he’s wrapped himself completely around Mark’s pillow and buried his face in it.

It takes somewhere between three and five kisses slowly down from his ear to his neck, but somewhere in there he always hears a faint moan from Danny just before he abandons the pillow and rolls over to wrap every one of his limbs around him with a happy little sigh that absolutely melts Mark every fucking time.

  
**4.) Teasing A Flustered Dan**

"You ever notice how goddamn talented Danny is," Mark asks loudly one day, and Dan immediately stiffens a little, starts fidgeting with his pencil and clearing his throat and slouching a little more in his chair, "or is it, like, just me that hears how great his voice is and thinks about how creative he is and stuff?"

"No, yeah, man, you’re totally right," Arin calls back just as loudly, "like, I think he’s one of the coolest guys I know, I just sort of wanna do nothing but suck on his scrotum and play with his nips and stuff, especially when he starts that blushing thing like he’s doing right now, when he’s like trying to pretend he can’t hear us because he’s embarrassed and thinks he’s not cool enough even though he’s got two super cool boyfriends like us who are somehow still not _nearly_ as cool as him-“

At this point Dan’s completely buried himself in a makeshift blanket-and-pillow fort and pretends he isn’t smiling when he hears Arin and Mark burst out into laughter.

  
**5.) Cuddles**

The fabulous thing about having an extremely muscular boyfriend is that when everything’s said and done, he can carry you to bed with very little trouble, even when you’re in his arms and your other much skinnier boyfriend is dangling happily from his shoulders.

It’s never planned like this, of course, but it’s how it always seems to happen, staying up way too late playing video games before Danny yawns wide enough to probably fit a whole bag of Skittles in it and Arin starts getting a little grabby and Mark somehow decides he’s going to be the adult even though he’s the youngest of them all and totes them off to bed.

He always ends up in the middle, he does, Danny on his left, Arin on his right, all their legs entangled in a big heap, and there’s always this one moment when they all inhale and sigh happily at once, and Arin’s always the first to say they’re the cutest fucking things in the whole world, and pretty much nobody is ever saying otherwise.

  
**6.) Author's Choice**

It happens stereotypically, honestly, and it’s all thanks to Arin being a huge pouty sore loser who, no lie, _tackles_ Danny after he loses a match of a game for the eighth time in a row, and for a while Mark is just amused to lean back on the couch and laugh and watch as his two friends roll around on the ground yelling extremely creative insults at each other, but then he figures they might accidentally get blood on his carpet, so he should probably step in.

He’s not counting on getting swept into the fray without much warning, on them not giving a shit even as he yells “Hey guys, c’mon,” on them changing tactics and starting _tickling_ \- the manliest way to settle arguments, let’s be real - and then he’s laughing all over again even as he finally manhandles them into laying on the floor, a solid hand on both of their chests keeping them pinned.

They stare up at him with huge eyes as they pant, and he can’t figure out why - has no idea that his red plaid shirt is half hanging off his shoulder and that his hair is mussed and his cheeks flushed with exertion - but when he says “Are we gonna learn how to play nice, boys,” they both nod dutifully, and there are three boners that day that don’t go anywhere _near_ talked about for a good long while.

  
**7.) More Author's Choice**

 

They’re all already a little hot and bothered - a few hickies across all three necks, three fingers in Dan’s ass, Mark’s cock helpfully lubed up with Arin’s help - when Arin playfully murmurs “I bet you can’t fuck him against a wall.”

There’s a shocked moment of silence where Mark stares at Arin with slightly narrowed eyes and Dan stammers out a “M-maybe we can try that at another time, gu- fuck!” And then Mark’s wrapping Danny’s legs around his waist and walking right the fuck over to the nearest wall and pressing him against it just before he gently presses the head of his cock inside of him while Danny laughs and says something like “Holy fuck, okay, apparently this is a thing.”

  
**8.) Soul-Crushing Cute Fluff**

"Oh…" Danny doesn’t realize how disappointed he sounded until he glances up and sees Arin and Mark watching him closely from the other corners of the table where they’re out eating their ice cream, and he rushes to clarify with "Oh, no, guys, it’s nothing, I probably just should’ve gotten my regular flavor, this one tastes a little like dicks, but seriously, it’s no…"

He’s barely gotten to the end of the sentence when Mark’s already snatched the ice cream cup away and shoved his own over in response, and Arin helpfully adds a huge dollop of his in the same cup, and Danny just huffs out a happy little sigh as he hides a little behind the hand that he props his chin on and digs in, suddenly realizes precisely why the both of them insisted on getting his two favorite kinds in the first place.

  
**9.) Trying Out Bondage**

 

Of course it’s Mark, the strong one, the one with the muscles that could kill a man, of _course_ he’s the one getting tied to the bedposts, who’s making the ropes quietly groan when he tugs at them absently to test their strength. He can’t help but grin immediately, look up at Arin and Danny who are absolutely beside themselves with the chance to top him when they’ve spent so many nights - _glorious_ nights, don’t get them wrong, absolutely glorious - under him.

"You gonna fuck me," he teases, "or you just gonna sit there looking all night?"

  
**10.) Sub!Mark**

It’s actually kind of hilarious, how much of a horndog Mark is, but that’s just how it is these days. There’ll be a long stretch of days where Arin and Danny can’t get over to his place to see him because of how much they have to film or something, and then they’ll finally get there on the day of their date and let themselves in and yep, there’s Mark, already gagged and naked and tied down to the couch somehow, slicked up with lube and ready to go.

Arin’s the one who clicks his tongue this time with a smirk, who shakes his head and approaches him while softly saying “Just couldn’t wait for us, could you, babe?” but Danny’s on his heels, already sliding off his belt, because hell, why punish him for this when he missed them so badly, right?


	21. Polybomb

**1.) Recording Booth Shenanigans**

It doesn’t even occur to Danny not to trust Brian where he’s holding him in his lap, feet firmly planted on the floor and securing the chair he’s sitting in, just encourages him to melt a little more with every suckling kiss Brian presses to his neck. Brian’s strong hands cup his thighs, hold them as wide as Danny can spread them, as Arin gradually works a third slick finger inside of him and works quiet little keening moans out of him.

"If you don’t fuck the shit out of him," Brian pauses to murmur, voice low and heavy and sending electricity straight down Danny’s spine, "I’m gonna do it myself, Arin."

  
**2.) Dom!Brian**

It’s really not fair, Danny thinks, reclining on his back and his elbows and watching Arin looming over him, because Brian is right behind Arin, is locking eyes with Danny with that infuriating little smirk of his, and he has one of those amazing hands of his threaded through Arin’s hair, is coaxing him slowly down to take Danny in his mouth with a muffled groan, but Danny doesn’t break, holds the eye contact with the man that still knows him and his body more than he’ll ever know himself even as Arin’s tongue presses firmly against his head.

"Why, Dan," Brian murmurs when Danny sucks in a sharp breath as Arin begins to move, "glare at me like that for much longer and I’m gonna think you don’t actually want this."

And the fact of the matter is that without Brian here this never would’ve fucking happened in the first place and Danny would’ve been stuck in limbo for however long, and it annoys the shit out of him that he actually owes him this, but he does, he fucking does, and so he wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, Step One in his plan of proving his unending gratitude.

  
**3.) Voyeurism**

 

It’s probably a little gross, but Arin and Brian are both the most vivid creatures in Danny’s mind, and they’re gorgeous, and they’re smart, and they’re talented, and there’s just something so fucking hot about both of them, okay, so when he gets up the courage to ask if he can just watch them fuck one day about two weeks after they all start this weird threesome nonsense he isn’t quite anticipating just how hot it is.

He realizes it somewhere around the point that Brian has Arin’s back pressed flush against his chest, facing Dan, where he can watch how Brian’s jacking him off, where Danny can instinctively match his pace with his own hand around his cock from where he sits just to the side in a chair, and it all makes perfect sense when Brian murmurs “Well well, looks like we’ve got a little voyeur here, Arin.”

And suddenly Arin’s moaning like a goddamn whore and fucking into Brian’s hand and looking at Danny with these hot, languid eyes, and that’s all Danny remembers just before his vision whites out as he comes all over his hand.

  
**4.) Dom!Brian Calling The Shots**

 

Danny’s sure that Brian’s still probably walking around the edge of the bed fully-clothed while he and Arin are making out like teenagers in the tousled sheets, but he barely pays it much mind until he hears Brian’s smooth voice murmur “You wanna touch him, don’t you, Dan?”

And he does, he really fucking does, so he finally pins Arin down with his hips and races his fingers all over his torso, feeling all that smooth skin that’s laid out for the taking, eating up the groans that Arin releases into his mouth.

"Maybe even wanna touch his cock," and the words are barely out of Brian’s mouth before Danny reaches between them, wraps his fingers around them both so he can jack them, so Brian can see that he’s listening, can see exactly how fucking hard they both are, and he’s rewarded with fingers raking through his hair and Brian’s amused tone as he murmurs "Good boy…"

  
**5.) Brian and Arin Fighting Over Danny  
  
**

When Danny slips out of the living room to grab a soda, that’s when Arin and Brian look at each other over the empty spot he left behind on the couch, and they don’t even have to say a word because they’ve been doing this for months now. They throw their fists up and down three times before slamming them to a stop, one a flat hand palm-down and the other that same balled-up fist.

"Cheater," Arin mutters as Brian smirks, leans back into the couch, props his feet up on the coffee table with his arms tucked behind his neck, and by the time Danny gets back and sees how at ease he is, how pouty Arin is, all he does is roll his eyes because Jesus, they’ve not gotten a bit more subtle, have they - the day the two of them just fuck each other instead of passing Dan back and forth will be beautiful, he’s sure.

  
**6.) Shit Got Real At The Player Select Release Party...**

…not that anybody knew that, not that they knew why the three stars of the night were late to their own party.

Not that they knew that Brian and Arin had gotten into another snippy little fight, the hundredth that Danny could remember in the past few months, until Arin had gotten fed up, until he’d kissed the shit out of Brian while Danny gaped and tripped over a chair like the fucking graceful piece of shit he had always been.

And while not a single person knew the way that Brian broke away, how he caught Danny’s wrist, how the chemical reaction swelled and reacted until he was tasting Danny too, until Arin was pressing into his back and kissing the arch of his spine and keeping him sandwiched between them so he couldn’t get a single handle on any of that control he so liked to have…they probably should’ve seen it coming months ago.


	22. Ninjaraptor

**1.) Getting Drunk**

It started off with Starbomb hanging out in Brian’s hotel room, yeah, but eventually Danny begged off the rest of the night with a slowly building migraine, and that left Arin and Brian to break into the minibar.

Arin’s a few too many shots in when he hears himself say “Y’ever think if Rachel wasn’t a thing you and Dan might just slip up one day and fuck a hole through a wall?”

And Brian just quirks a brow and grins as he vaguely waves with his shotglass and asks “When did I ever say Rachel and I were exclusive” and unwittingly plants about eight thousand ideas into Arin’s thoroughly drunk head.

  
**2.) Moulin Rouge!AU - Arin Making Brian Jealous**

Brian’s taken off his coat, is stripped down to his shirt and vest, and is studying the arrangement for the band on their opening night that he’s been working on for months, but it’s incredibly difficult to focus on the most effective way to get that swinging rhythm he wants when Arin and Dan are right across the room, when Arin’s showing Dan how to do something incredibly inappropriate.

He’s standing behind him and has Dan’s hands in his grasp, one of them pressed to Danny’s skinny waist, the other slowly stroking down Arin’s cheek, and he murmurs something, quirks a brow, and Danny nods, grins at him, is obviously happy to be a good little student, to learn how to be the finest little sex worker the world’s ever seen.

Brian stares at them long and hard for a good ten seconds before Arin finally meets his eyes and shoots him a smirk, and all Brian needs to do is cock an eyebrow before Arin chuckles, gently pushes a confused Danny away from him and starts to walk away, because he got what he wanted, didn’t he, and somehow Brian lasts five whole seconds in the room after Arin leaves before he goes after him, irritated that he’s walking right into the man’s plan.


	23. Joe/Light

**1.) Joe Lives**

The jacket’s been abandoned where Tom ripped it off and stamped out the flames, and there’s maybe some blood running down Joe’s leg from shrapnel from the tower, and there’s the burning wreckage of a motorcycle right behind them, but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t fucking matter right now, not when Tom can dig his fingers into Joe’s tightly coiled and textured hair and drag him in for a desperate kiss he didn’t even know he had in him.

Joe’s the one to break it, gasping for air and wincing a little, a hand over his ribs where one no doubt got bruised or fractured, saying “Calm down, old man, you’re gonna give yourself a motherfucking heart attack from a kiss like that.”

And Tom just laughs and wraps an arm around him and helps him carefully limp to safety before the cameras and robots can swarm, where they can regroup and plan and maybe - just maybe - talk about this stupid dance they’ve been doing for days now.

  
**2.) Discovery**

"They say a lot of shit about you, you know, man?"

Tom doesn’t glance up from where he silently sutures the wound on Joe’s thigh closed, wonders exactly how much trouble he’s gotten himself in when he didn’t just wait for the kid to get himself taken out before he exacted his revenge on the robot, just murmurs “And exactly how much of it is true, besides the bearded hermit madman part?”

Joe’s quiet for a long few seconds before he shrugs, says “I dunno, I think they missed the ‘hot as dicks’ part,” and Tom hesitates for only a second before he’s back to work, thankful for his beard to hide his pleased yet embarrassing blush.

  
**3.) One-Sided**

He’s probably still broken about the woman whose name he won’t even say around him, Joe thinks, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still watching his skillful fingers as he carefully wires the bomb, his focused expression, his pursed lips.

"Do you think you could ever love somebody again?" Joe can’t help but asks, and it takes everything inside of him not to kick himself after he does.

And Tom’s hands hesitate for just a second before he gets back to work and murmurs a quiet “Never.”

  
**4.) The First Time Since Emily**

It’s a different thing, reaching up and feeling tightly coiled curls around his fingers rather than loose, wavy ones, and for a moment that’s almost enough for Tom to call it off, his heart pounding and his breath catching as Joe shoves both their pants down, wraps his hand around both their cocks and jacks them together.

But then he remembers that _everything’s_ a different thing, that the safe warmth he felt with Emily is on a completely different plane than the fiery inferno that pushed this sort of spontaneity on them both, that it’s something he shouldn’t even compare, that the smoky taste of nicotine on Joe’s lips lights him up just like the faint taste of whiskey that was always on Emily’s.

He rocks his hips into Joe’s and eats up his groan as he slants their mouths together over and over again.


	24. Egoplier

**1.) Flustered Mark**

"This really isn’t what I meant by ‘easing into it,’" Mark stammers as Arin chucks off yet another layer of clothing, putting him down to just his boxers now while Mark’s still in his fuzzy pajama pants, even if he at least succeeded at getting his shirt off.

Arin grins at him, ruffles his own long hair for a second before he pads across the bedroom, touches his hands to either side of the mattress as he leans in, lashes heavy, all cockiness when he says “C’mon, Mark, you said you wanted to fuck, so we’re gonna fuck - I mean, unless you changed your mind, and it’s totally cool if you did, but I mean-“

"No, I just…I, uh," he says, still stammering, still being completely embarrassing and pathetic, but he’s also taking a second to bite his bottom lip as he sees just how blown Arin’s pupils are, just how full his lips are from the heavy make-out session that led to this in the first place, and when he sits a little taller, reaches out to tentatively run his fingers over Arin’s waistband he takes the soft hiss he hears as a good sign.

  
**2.) First Kisses**

Arin’s explaining something about what he’s drawing, and he’s stuck in an endless whirl of passion, apparently, because his mouth is moving so fast that Mark can barely keep up. All he knows is that he’s so…gorgeous like this, handsome and caught up in his work, and Mark gets that, gets the thrill of creation, but Arin here gets it ten times more, is so incredibly with how he captures it that he just can’t help but…

Mark leans down, softly touches their lips together, and there’s a second or two where he lingers before he leans back, catches Arin’s wide but pleased eyes, and grins at him, softly murmuring “Sorry, please continue.”

  
**3.) Blowjobs**

Mark’s put up with three separate times of Arin saying “Yeah, I’ll be done in a second, almost done,” and he got here half an hour ago, and Arin doesn’t look anywhere near done with the thing he’s drawing yet, and honestly he’s just…just…

Mark finally settles for tugging at the rolling stool that Arin’s sitting on, murmuring a soft “You work too hard” just before he spins him around and drops to his knees at the same time. And it takes less than thirty seconds before the CINTIQ pen is dropping to the floor and fingers are getting buried in his hair, and Mark just smirks around Arin’s cock, eyes falling shut in satisfaction as he works.


	25. Razzaplier

**1.) Fluff**

"Would it be weird if I called you my boyfriend, exactly?"

Mark looks over at where Barry’s been knee-deep in his editing for the past hour and a half now, and he blinks, shoving his glasses a little farther up the bridge of his nose as he says “I mean, we’ve been, what, doing really gross kissy and datey things for like a month now, so…I guess it’s sort of a thing we both really want, so…yeah, okay, boyfriends, I can get behind that.”

Barry smiles, does that thing where he thinks he can sink a little deeper into himself when he’s sheepish and flustered, and Mark just grins, leans back in his computer chair to watch him a little closer, and it only takes a few seconds before Barry becomes a literal lump, somehow manages to hide his face behind the computer screen as he murmurs a “Staaaahp…”

  
**2.) Watching Mark Record**

Barry’s more than content just to sit on Mark’s couch and watch him set up all of his things around his desk, testing the volume level, adjusting the height of the microphone, rustling a hand through his hair as he studies himself through his camera.

It’s just…he’s so focused, so hard at work, and yeah, he’s getting ready to play around, but he’s easing into it, is clearly trying to impress Barry with exactly how upstanding of an adult he is and how trustworthy he is with all of his expensive equipment.

That’s probably why Barry’s resting his chin in his hands and smiling like a lovestruck ass even before Mark’s drawled out his “Helloooo everybody…”

  
**3.) Dom!Barry**

He never really took Barry to like blindfolds, especially when he could pretty much just take off Mark’s glasses and get the exact same effect, but here they are anyway, his vision blinded, his body shivering every time that Barry’s lips brush against a random bit of skin with absolutely no warning, no rhyme or reason.

"You know, Mark, I can’t really tell that you’re enjoying this," he murmurs just before he dips his tongue into his navel, "not if you’re gonna be all quiet like that…"

"Fuck," he whispers, can’t help but moan into the end of the word, and it probably shouldn’t be so hot to feel Barry’s hot breath against his abs as he chuckles softly.


	26. Wily/Joe

**1.) "Well, Fuck, He's Hot"**

He’s a raging animal, ripping through robots with his thick knife, flashing his almost blazing white teeth at them, skin marked even darker with the soot from the explosions and muscles coiled so tightly beneath his ripped t-shirt that he looks like he’s going to explode.

"Should we send an additional squad to terminate him?" Wily hears the words from his Head of Security, one of the few human members of his staff that remains, but he doesn’t quite digest them, is too engrossed in the sight as he rubs at his chin, brow heavy and lips pulled into a frown.

He decides that there’s more than enough in this one boy to study for a full year, the way his tendons work, the litheness of his body combined with the sheer level of strength he has, and the no doubt blasting synapses of hatred for Wily himself that’s ripping through him, and he takes only ten more seconds of watching him destroy his hard work in such an elegant fashion before he vaguely waves his hand, murmurs a soft “Bring him alive.”

  
**2.) Author's Choice**

"You fight…extremely well, do you know that?"

Joe grinds his teeth together a little, eyes stoically focused on the wall, because this bastard’s not even worth his attention, is just as bad as the pigs he’s got out there controlling the streets, and it really doesn’t matter that in the back of his head he can hear Tom softly reminiscing about things before they went to shit as they quietly built the bomb, about when Wily still had all his marbles because this man’s still the one that made his life absolute shit.

But Wily walks right into his field of vision and lightly grasps Joe’s chin, holding his face still so he can meet his eyes, and the amusement he reads on his face makes the anger grow all the more even as Wily murmurs “I think…I might keep you.”

  
**3.) Angsty First Kiss**

It’s been four months, four goddamn months, and he’s still nowhere close to getting the fuck out of this hellhole, is barely getting a bite of food unless he’s being cooperative, is chained to this fucking wall when he spits on the guards and doesn’t even get to see the sunlight even when he’s being “ _good_.”

Joe’s still pacing when the door suddenly opens, and he presses back against the wall the second that he sees it’s Wily, steps slow and calculated, head tilted gently to the side, eyes looking almost…almost _warm_ when they’re on his, and no, that’s not…that’s not how-

But he’s not stopping, just walking toward him, and Joe’s too scared shitless to tell him to back off, knows that if he makes one wrong move he’ll be shot dead, knows that…that suddenly lips are pressing against his, and fuck, but it’s the one bit of positive contact he’s had in _four fucking months_ , and he melts back into the wall a little as Wily plunders his mouth, swears just for a second that he hears a low amused sound through it all.


	27. Markithreesteam

**1.) Spore Dick Creatures (ft. Awkward Wade)**

"No, man, we’ve gotta make it more true to life," Arin’s saying to Danny as Ross is curled over himself with cackles and Mark is almost collapsed on Wade’s shoulder, "we’re still missing the weird scrotum mole thing, c’mon, get with the program."

"You’re fucking with me, dude, I’ve never fucking seen that," Danny replies from where he’s rubbing Ross’s back when he collapses into his lap with laughter just before he nudges Mark and adds "All right, Mark, take off your pants, we’ve gotta make the Markidickappreciation as photo-accurate as possible."

"Do you…do you mean the Mahr-kee-dees-kah-" Wade gets halfway through the flouncy pronunciation, eyes still wide, expression mildly frightened, before Mark squeezes his shoulder, shakes his head with a grin, and simply says "You knew what you were getting into here tonight, man, don’t even try."


	28. Egoflapiplier

**1.) Arin and Suzy Trying to Seduce Mark**

It’s been a long, tense night, Mark thinks as he lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling, full of Arin and Suzy being the fucking perfect creatures they are and saying just enough things to make him wish for things that can’t happen, and okay, yeah, maybe he was terrible for saying things right back, but it’s just…there’s nothing he can do about it now except lay in bed and think about them in his guest room and probably not sleep for the whole night.

The door creaks quietly open, then, and he’s played enough horror games to sit straight up in bed, the sheet pooling around his bare torso as he instinctively prepares to face his intruder, but it’s Suzy and Arin both in their underwear standing in the doorway, and he can’t help but stare with his mouth wide open like the goober he is.

"All right," Suzy says, gesturing between them, "so Arin and I have been having a fight for the past hour or so, and we want you to fix it for it so we can see who’s right, so here’s the question: would you mind it very much if we fucked you?"

  
**2.) Nervous Top!Mark**

"Okay, I just need you to tell me if this is okay, cool, because like I-I haven’t really done this before - I mean, I’m not a virgin, of course, I’ve had girlfriends and stuff, I just mean with two people - and like maybe-"

"Mark, sweetie," Suzy murmurs as she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, and even the slight movement is enough to press just the top of his cock’s head inside of her and Mark’s squeezing Arin’s hand nervously even as he presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, "I know you’re nervous, and we can totally talk about it later, but I’d really like you to fuck me now?"

He nods enthusiastically, even gives a little groan when Arin’s hand around his cock guides him just a little firmer in line with Suzy’s hips, and then he’s gently nudging Mark’s hips forward with a few fingers on the small of his back, and as Mark buries himself inside of her, their voices kicking up in an incredible little harmony of moans, all he hears is Arin murmuring “Yeah, fuck, that’s fucking it,” and that’s all he needs to press on.


	29. Juggey

**1.) Dom!Lindsay**

She probably should gag him, Lindsay thinks vaguely as she walks around Michael, where she’s got him wrapped up in this lovely set of shibari ties and knots straight down his torso as he fucks himself back against the dildo on the wall, since he’s so loud his neighbors probably can hear every single enunciated word, but no, she thinks she likes it when she can hear him come undone with one little filthy word at a time.

She leans down in front of him, and he goes silent for a moment, even slows a bit and tries to catch his panting breaths even as he waits for her next command.

All she whispers is “Faster, my slutty boy,” and he’s right back to the races with those incredible words dripping from his beautiful mouth like the most obscene prayer.


	30. Rubberbrian

**1.) Author's Choice**

It’s been a few months, and Ross is starting to feel like a fucking tool, honestly, but he can’t help hovering around Danny and being loud and making really bad jokes and puns every time Brian’s over and whatever, and maybe tonight during the party they all ended up at he can tell Dan’s starting to get annoyed and think he’s clingy, but that’s really because Danny’s an egotistic little bastard who doesn’t know the real reason he’s doing it.

Look, the fact is that Brian’s really _really_ super cute, and he’s smart, and he’s talented, and he’s amazing, and Ross maybe has a little pathetic schoolboy crush on him, but he just…he sighs as he slinks over to a wall and tries to shrink into it for a moment with his drink, calling himself about thirty kinds of stupid.

Then there’s a soft thump beside him and he meets an ice blue pair of eyes and the man they belong to reclining against the wall beside him, and just as his heart starts pounding and he gets ready to stammer out something to distract him so he can escape suddenly Brian’s smiling at him with a quiet “You’re really obvious when you stare, do you know that?”

  
**2.) More Author's Choice**

Arin smirks as he watches Ross sneaking up behind Brian across the room, even chuckles when Ross suddenly flings himself onto Brian’s back and pulls him into a sudden, impromptu wrestling match where the both of them are laughing harder than they probably care to admit, and he glances at Suzy, asks “How long do you think until he’s sucking Brian’s dick?”

"Negative-twenty-four hours," she says absently, filing her nails.

It takes a second for that to sink in, but then Arin’s snapping his head back to watch them closer, eyes wide as he sees exactly how adventurous their hands and movements are being, replies with a soft “Oh…”


	31. Flapiplier

**1.) Eating Her Out**

It was supposed to be him just coming back to film another episode on her and Barry’s show, just a little fun playing board games, whatever, but that was _before_ she started flirting with him, tossing some impressive innuendos that might even make it past the censor, downright _rubbing her leg against his_ like a cat or something, and way way _way_ before he texted Arin laughing about it and got a response that told him he might as well go ahead and do something about it since Suzy had been going on for weeks about how much she wanted to fuck him.

He’s not exactly sure how they went from there to a storage closet, but Suzy’s definitely back in the miniskirt she was wearing before they changed into their costumes, and her panties are definitely on the floor, and she’s _definitely_ sitting on some solid shelving as Mark laps at her pussy, the slurping sounds from his lips downright obscene.

She gives a shaky exhale as she twists her fingers in his hair, pulls him even closer, and as he sucks her clit between his lips he can’t help but wonder exactly how quiet she’ll be able to be as close to public as they are when he’s making her come all over his face.


	32. Freewood

**1.) Dry Humping and Hickies**

Gavin’s an enthusiastic little shit, always has been, so Ryan’s absolutely not surprised that when he parks his car over a little scenic overlook that Gavin’s clambering over the gearshift and straddling his hips, absolutely ravishing his lips with a sort of single-minded focus that Ryan only sees from him when he’s behind the Phantom.

It’s when Gavin’s started sucking at his neck and gently rolling their hips together that Ryan sucks in a sharp breath, buries his hands in Gavin’s back pockets to cup his afterthought of an ass, mutters “I-I think I forgot condoms.”

"Don’t need them, love," Gavin murmurs against his skin, thick and warm, as he bucks suddenly, a bit of punctuation on exactly where he wants the night to go, and all Ryan can do is quietly curse as he digs his nails into denim and works their hips together.

  
**2.) Under-The-Desk Blowjobs**

Gavin’s an enthusiastic little shit, always has been, so Ryan’s absolutely not surprised that when he parks his car over a little scenic overlook that Gavin’s clambering over the gearshift and straddling his hips, absolutely ravishing his lips with a sort of single-minded focus that Ryan only sees from him when he’s behind the Phantom.

It’s when Gavin’s started sucking at his neck and gently rolling their hips together that Ryan sucks in a sharp breath, buries his hands in Gavin’s back pockets to cup his afterthought of an ass, mutters “I-I think I forgot condoms.”

"Don’t need them, love," Gavin murmurs against his skin, thick and warm, as he bucks suddenly, a bit of punctuation on exactly where he wants the night to go, and all Ryan can do is quietly curse as he digs his nails into denim and works their hips together.


	33. Mavin

**1.) Author's Choice**

 

This is the quietest the asshole’s ever been, Michael vaguely thinks as he keeps his forehead tucked against Gavin’s temple, his hand rapidly jacking him off between them. He’s got him tucked into a dark corner of Geoff and Griffon’s laundry room - _fuck_ , he can still remember the way Gavin mouthed at his ear in the kitchen, the way his words slurred around his accent as he whispered how much he’d wanted Michael to fuck him for, what, going on two straight years now, how he’d gotten Michael so goddamn hard he hadn’t even been able to make it to Gavin’s room with him - and all he hears is Gavin’s catching breath, maybe a soft whimper, the quietest whisper of his name.

He’ll deal with the fucking fallout later when they’re sober, he decides, not now, not when Gavin’s reaching to press a hand flush against his cock through his jeans, when he’s nipping at Michael’s earlobe, when he’s got Michael shivering with sweat and wondering why the hell they never did this sooner.

  
**2.) More Author's Choice**

Michael shoves Gavin through the storage closet door and shuts it behind him, locking it, trapping them both in silent darkness for two long seconds before Gavin feels his polo’s collar be snagged, gets his cheek pressed against the wall.

"You know what you did?" Michael asks in that quiet, easy tone that makes him almost immediately swell in his trousers, and he scrapes his nails over the wall, pulls his hands into fists, sees vivid glimpses of how he’d been flirting and carrying on with Ryan for a whole hour during lunch just to see that sharp gleam in Michael’s eyes.

He decides to push his luck, flicks his tongue over his lips as Michael presses his body flush against his, as he loses his breath, and he doesn’t even hesitate before he whispers  “…you gonna make me remember?”


	34. G^3

**1.) Face-Sitting**

"You know, Gav," Geoff says casually as he lays on his stomach beside them, absently filming with his iPhone, "after you were such a fucking pussy with the gag and all I didn’t think we’d ever find a good way to shut you up."

Griffon can practically hear the squawk that vibrates against her pussy in all its glory, but even as Gavin claws a bit at her leg, probably to try to make her sit back so he can sass at Geoff, she just threads a hand through his hair, rolls her hips gently against his face. “Yeah yeah, you just take all that frustration out of my clit, why don’t you?”


	35. Razzaflaptor

**1.) Fluff**

If there’s anything that Barry loves, it’s active cuddling and snuggling, and Arin and Suzy are always happy to shower him in it. They’re the ones that tug him away from editing late in the night and tuck him into bed with them and twist around to wrap legs and arms around him, to gently pet through the short hair along his chest, to nuzzle into his temple, to make soft and comforting sounds near his ear as they press together so there isn’t a breath of space between them.

And maybe it’s a little silly, but these days the only place where he can fall asleep within five minutes is right between the people that he loves more than anything.

 


	36. Turnfreewood

**1.) Fluff**

She’s the early riser, always has been, and Meg absently fiddles through her underwear drawer to pick out her favorite bra and panties for the day before she glances in the mirror, catches a glimpse of the faint sunbeams brushing across her two boys where they lay cuddled up in the bed.

She grins, can’t help but pad across the room and lean down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads, first Gavin’s and then Ryan’s.

She realizes her mistake somewhere around the time when they both reach up an arm to wrap around her waist and pull her down squeaking and flailing into the warm space between them, ignoring her “Oh my God, guys, c’mon,” as they both grin while they somehow pretend to still be asleep, Ryan in particular giving a cheerful ornery little sigh as Gavin tries to stifle his chuckles.


	37. Tom/Emily

**1.) The Last Night Together**

He’s looking back on it even ten years later, remembering how delicious her kiss tasted, how perfectly her breasts fit in his hands, how incredible she looked rocking above him with her bottom lip tucked under her teeth, all of it. How his name sounded on her lips when she came around him, when she pulled him right over that precipice with her and made the most incredibly goddamn sounds.

How if he had the chance he’d go back to that night, the last night he had with her, and drag it out until the sun came up because maybe then things would’ve somehow been different.


	38. Light/Emily/Joe

**1.) Author's Choice**

Nothing went right tonight, that’s for fucking sure, but somehow all three of them got out alive, somehow nobody on their side died, somehow the field was strewn with robot parts instead of human, and they barely make it out of the debriefing session before all three of them crash into Emily’s room.

They can’t keep their hands off of each other - Joe’s kissing Light like his life depends on it, Emily’s sucking a mark at Joe’s neck, Light’s got his fingers entangled with Emily’s - but Joe’s the one that ends up on his back in the bed with three of Emily’s fingers inside of him while Light slicks up his cock.

"Don’t pull shit like that again," she’s whispering, holding Joe’s eyes firmly, "because I swear to God I’ll lock you in the basement the next time you try to be a hero," and he doesn’t get a chance to answer, not when Emily’s straddling his face and Light’s pressing the head of his cock against his entrance, and it’s only the fact that the two of them are taking such control that keeps him from descending into that terrifying moment where he thought he was going to die right there, right in that field, without either of them ever really understanding just how deeply he loves them both.


End file.
